Magic Shadows
by kchan95
Summary: Voldemort has come back to life and the Order of the Phoenix has been resurrected. Dumbledore has discovered the existence of the Elemental Continent and has decided to hire some shinobi in order to protect both Hogwarts and Harry Potter. Who is Voldemort's mysterious new ally? Set in Ootp. AU. SasuFemNaru. Rated T.
1. Prologue

Magic Shadows

Prologue

_**"Shinobi are truely one with the shadows."**_

An old man sat in his large, circular office intently searching through research material. Around him was the whistling and clacking of mysterious magical objects. The man himself wore unique if not somewhat eccentric wizard robes, bright blue in color spotted with purple and silver stars. This man was Albus Dumbledore. His long silver hair and beard brushed lightly against an ancient scroll he was reading.

_ 'Off all of the magical feats, the seperation of the Elemental Continent was certainly the greatest... required a large amount of both chakra and magic perfectly syncronized... leaving the Shinobi to their own means separated from the rest of the magical community and the world...'_

Truly amazing. It seems that in sifting through these ancient scrolls and texts, he had come across something truly amazing. Not just shinobi, but a whole continent hidden and separated from the world that was so ancient that none remembered the time when they had been united. He was truly curious as to the nature of these shinobi and the aspects of their culture.

He continued to unravel the scroll, reading through it methodically searching for his answers.

_'Shinobi are truely one with the shadows. They are mercenaries, capable of great power that only listen to the orders of their Kage. However, with great power comes many misconceptions. Once a contract as been made with shinobi, it will be completed to the fullest extent... wide range of skills from completing meanial chores to infiltrations, assassinations, interrogation, guarding, torture, espionage, and escorts...'_

Guarding. Now that gave him an idea. With the reconstruction of the Order of the Phoenix and with war quickly approaching, the danger for Harry Potter, as well as all of Hogwarts was quickly growing. He would further research about these shinobi and looking to finding a way to contact one of these Kage. So with a new idea growing in his head, Albus Dumbledore set about to prepare for the future.


	2. Chapter 1

Magic Shadows

Chapter 1

_**"This day was just getting better and better."**_

Godaime Hokage, Tsunade Senju, lounged in the chair of her office. She didn't know how she did it-and frankly she didn't care-but her desk was, for once, clear of paperwork. That, combined with the new bottle of incredibly expensive sake that she had just opened, was making her day. She could only hope that today would continue to be perfect.

Suddenly, Tsunade tensed feeling a surge of energy similar to that of chakra. Just as a glowing shape appeared on her desk, her ANBU guards entered the room, on alert. Tsunade put up her hand, signaling for them to wait. The glowing shape solidified into that of a small package, on which there was neat clear writting:

_Godaime Hokage Tsunade Senju_

_Hokage Tower_

_Konoha_

_Fire Country_

_Elemental Continent_

Tsunade frowned briefly at the package, puzzled by the strange method in which it had arrived. She signaled to the ANBU to be on guard, as she reached for the package. She carefully opened it to see a small box, with a letter attatched on top. She unfolded the letter and began to read.

_Princess Tsunade,_

_ Let me begin with an introduction on myself. I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And after much research and investigation on my part, I have discovered the Elemental Countries, which has been hidden from my world for thousands of years. In my research, I have come across basic information on the shinobi and the hidden villages, and I have decided to approach you and Konoha and ask for a contract._

_ I would like to hire two shinobi, preferrably as skilled as possible, to not only guard my school, but also to keep an eye on one Harry Potter. Harry is a very important figure in our world and it is essential that he is kept alive. With the rebirth of the Dark Lord Voldemort just months ago, war is looming on the horizon. I have brought together many prominent witches and wizards to form the Order of the Phoenix in order to act against Voldemort's plans. Unfortunately, our main government, The Ministry of Magic, is in denial and refuses to acknowledge the return of Voldemort._

_ If it is agreeable to you, I would like to meet in order to finalize a contract. I am willing to pay whatever sum of money in order to gain your services. If you agree, please state this out loud to the box and it will open. Inside you will find floo powder which will allow you to transport to a secure place in which we can meet to finalize a contract. Merely throw the power into a fire, step into the flames, and say very clearly 'Number 12 Grimmuald Palace.' You are welcome to bring those who will fufill the contract with you. Please arrive at 5 pm tomorrow._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Tsunade smirked at the words 'pay whatever sum of money.' This day was just getting better and better. She signaled for her ANBU guards to leave before sipping at her sake once more. She looked at the small box in front of her.

"I agree," stated clearly. With a small glow the lid of the box clicked open. Tsunade lifted the lid to see the powder within.

"SHIZUNE!" she shouted, "GET ME FOX AND RAVEN AT ONCE."

If Dumbledore wanted the best, he was getting the best.


	3. Chapter 2

Magic Shadows

Chapter 2

_**"In reality, Sasuke had bribed Naruto with large quantities of ramen."**_

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, age 17, strolled down the street towards her apartment. Since the end of the war, she hadn't been getting as many dirty looks from the villagers. She was now able to live her life without being discriminated against for being a Jinchuuriki-well mostly. There were still some of the older generation and a lot of civilians that still didn't like her.

During the war, Naruto had successfully defeated Akatsuki as well as their leader, Madara. In the final battle against Madara, Sasuke of all people had come to her assistance. Apparently, he had experienced some sort of epiphany after his reanimated brother, Itachi, had talked some sense into him. Together, along with the various Kages, Jiraiya, and Konoha 12, they had defeated Madara.

After the war, there had been heavy casualties in all of the hidden villages. Thankfully, all of her close friends had survived. However, Jiraiya had been injured, stemming from an old injury from his near death experience when fighting Pain. Although, after many months and being closely monitored by Tsunade, he had recovered.

War had forced Naruto to grow up quickly. Immeadiately after training with Killer B and gaining control of the Kyuubi, Naruto had entered ANBU in order to offer her services. The war had made Naruto realize some of the harsh realities of the world. She was still very kind and constantly striving for peace, but there was a serious side to her as well. She didn't goof off anymore or act like an idiot, and she took her position in ANBU very seriously.

During the war, and afterwards, Naruto quickly rose through the ranks of ANBU, becoming a captain at the age of 16 just as the war ended. More recently, she had been promoted to the position of ANBU Commander, and was now the right hand of the Hokage.

Upon entering her apartment, she immeadiately went into the kitchen and began to make some ramen. Naruto didn't even flinch as Sasuke shunshined into her apartment.

After assisting in the defeat of Madara, Sasuke returned to the village. Because of his position as the Last Uchiha, he got off with a very light punishment-probation for 6 months. Ever since then, he had been sticking very close to Naruto. He joined ANBU as quickly as possible and had become a captain a couple of months ago.

At that point, Sasuke had made his feeling towards Naruto very clear, and after much 'courting' on his part, they had begun dating. In reality, Sasuke had bribed Naruto with large quantities of ramen. That was just one habit that wouldn't die. Naruto still loved her ramen.

Sasuke walked up to Naruto and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. He leaned over her, his chin resting on her shoulder.

"Welcome back, Sasuke," Naruto greeted. "How was your mission?" she asked.

"Just border patrol. Everyone is upholding the treaties created when we were in the Shinobi Alliance," he responded.

Naruto detangled Sasuke's arms from around her and took her ramen to the table. She plopped down become beginning to devour her meal.

Sasuke smirked at the sight. "Don't choke, dobe."

Naruto glared up at Sasuke, but continued eating. She quickly finished her ramen. "Shut up, teme," she said with a small smile. The insults that they threw at each other no longer contained any venom, and even sounded somewhat affectionate.

_ Tap. Tap. Tap._

Both Naruto and Sasuke turned to look at the source of the tapping. It was a messenger hawk with a scroll. Naruto opened the window and removed the scroll before opening it and reading through it.

"New ANBU mission, teme," she said. "We have to go see Baa-chan immeadiately. Get your gear on."

"Hn."

Both quickly changed before setting out towards Hokage Tower.


	4. Chapter 3

Magic Shadows

Chapter 3

_**"I would've expected that lazy ass to say that it was too troublesome."**_

Fox and Raven appeared infront of Tsunade in a soundless and smokeless shunshin.

"Listen up, brats," Tsunade stated, getting right to business. "I have a new mission that is incredibly important. Currently, it is A ranked, but it could very easily turn into an S rank. I'm not entirely sure what this mission will entail asside from guarding. We will arrange the details with the client later." Tsunade continued on to explain the information in the letter that she had recieved to both Fox and Raven. "Be back here tomorrow with you supplies at 4:30pm. Pack for a long term mission. Any questions?"

At this Fox tilted her head slightly before voicing her question," Umm... Baa-chan, why us? I understand that this is important, but sending both Raven and I? It is unnecessary. Plus, who will be Commander while I am gone?"

"The client is paying us a lot of money and asked for the best. So, that is what I am giving him. You can send important updates and information with your missions reports. Stag will cover your position while you are gone."

"Stag? How did u persuade him to cover me? I would've expected that lazy ass to say that it was too troublesome."

Tsunade smirked at this. "Let's just say that I promised Stag that if he didn't cover for you, he wouldn't be able to visit Suna and visit Temari for a whole year." At this, Fox laughed and Raven smirked slightly under his mask. "You may go now, Fox, Raven. Don't be late tomorrow." With a quick now of aknowledgement, Fox and Raven Shunshined out of the office.

After Fox and Raven left her office, Jiraiya entered through the window. Upon looking at Tsunade he gave a perverted little giggle. Tsunade promptly responded by whacking him on the head. Hard.

"Tsunade-hime, you didn't have to hit me," the Toad Sage whinned.

"Hmph. Pervert. Use the door for once," Tsunade huffed. "I need you to do something for me Jiraiya. By tomorrow evening. I need to see if you can finish that modified necklace for Naruto. Contact Tenzo if you need need help contructing it. He has experience with suppressing Bijuu chakra."

"Right on it, Hime." With a slightly sarcastic bow, Jiraiya hopped out the window.


	5. Chapter 4

Magic Shadows

Chapter 4

_**"They waited, watching the sunset slowly set along the horizon."**_

Naruto plopped down on her couch with a slightly frustrated sigh. She removed her fox mask, tossed it onto a nearby table, and rubbed her forehead.

Sasuke also removed his mask, hooking it to his belt. He soundlessly sat down beside Naruto. He grabbed her hand, holding it in a reassuring manner.

"What is wrong, dobe?" he asked.

Naruto redirected her attention towards Sasuke. "I don't feel comfortable leaving the village for so long. Especially just after becoming commander. I know that Stag is more than capable... but still."

Sasuke shifted his posistion, wrapping his arms around the waist of the young Jinchuuriki. Naruto leaned back into his chest, giving a content sigh. "Relax, dobe. Tsunade won't let anything happen while you are gone. You are worring for nothing."

"Teme! I don't worry about nothing! We could be gone as long as a year," she growled. She turned slightly, her face pressing into his shoulder. "I don't want to come back to the village, and everyone hates me again," she muttered. "Things are just starting to get better, and I don't want me absence to allow people to go back to hating me."

That was one thing that Sasuke had a difficult time understanding. He didn't know why Naruto still constantly strived for acceptance. He could understand the desire to not be hated, but Naruto always wanted to be friends with everyone. It wasn't in her nature to hold grudges against others. And despite her neglected childhood, Naruto was still able to form bonds people.

However, Sasuke would try to understand and help her. Naruto was the main reason that he returned to the village, after all. Itachi had made his see reason. He had shown him that his vengance would likely destroy any chance at happiness-that it would destory that one thing that he cared for.

"They won't forget. You saved them all. Plus, no matter what, I will never hate you," he reassured.

"Thanks, teme."

"Hn."

Naruto lifted her face from Sasuke's shoulder, and smiled brightly. At seeing Naruto's smile, Sasuke felt his mood brighten. That smile was one of the reasons Sasuke loved Naruto. He didn't love her fake, mask-like smiles, but her genuine smiles in which her emotions showed brightly in her eyes. For Naruto, her eyes were constantly were constantly guarded, showing no emotion. But when she allowed Sasuke to see her true feelings, he felt special. Important. Because, Naruto trusted him

Naruto leaned upwards, pressing her lips lightly against Sasuke's cheek. Sasuke turned his head, claiming her lips in a soft kiss. A light blush, dusted across Naruto's cheeks, and Sasuke internally smirked before deepening the kiss.

He brushed his tongue across her bottom lip, asking to entrance. Naruto complied with a slight gasp, and a dance of tongues ensued. Naruto moaned slightly.

Sasuke pulled away, breaking the kiss, and the blonde Jinchuuriki pouted in disappoinment. She smiled suggestively as Sasuke. "Ne, teme, getting a little excited?" she teased before shifting onto his lap into a better position, stradling his hips. She leaned in to continue the kiss. Sasuke smirked before leaning back in to claim what was his.

At promptly 4:30, Fox and Raven appeared in the Hokage office. "Reporting for duty, Baa-chan," Fox stated cheerfully.

"Hn." Bet you can't guess who that was?

Tsunade looked up from her stack of paperwork. "We are heading to ANBU training ground number three. From there we will transport to the meeting location," Tsunade explained. Tsunade gathered the mission contract and well as the box of floo powder, before heading out of the office and signaling to Fox and Raven to follow her.

Upon arriving at the training ground, they halted infront of a large pile of wood.

"When the pervert gets here, we will light this and use the floo powder," Tsunade instructed. She narrowed her eyes slightly in annoyance. "Thats is... if he comes on time. If not, we will go ahead without him and he will travel by floo powder whenever he get here."

They waited, watching the sunset slowly set along the horizon. Fox shifted slightly. "Ne, Baa-chan, why is Ero-sennin coming?" she asked.

"I asked him to get something for you before your mission. It will help with controlling the bloodlust that occurs when using Kyuubi's chakra," she responded.

"It won't actually stop me from using it or transforming, right? Kurama and I get along now, so he isn't try to take over anymore."

"No, it won't stop you from transforming or using Kyuubi's chakra. It will just help you control you bloodlust better as well as prevent you from being overwhelmed from using too much bijuu chakra." At this Fox nodded, reassured.

As 5pm approached, Tsunade turned to Raven. "Raven, can you light the pile of wood on fire?"

Raven nodded, before running through a short sequence of seals. "Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu." A thin stream of fire shot from Raven's mouth and towards the pile of wood. It instantly caught on fire, and soon there was a raging bonfire.

Tsunade opened the box of floo powder and grabbed a small handfull. Fox and Raven each grabbed a handful before Tsunade set the box aside for when Jiraiya needed it. Tsunade nodded to Fox. Fox threw her floo powder into the fire making it turn a bright green. She then stepped into the fire and clearly stated, "Number 12 Grimmuald Palace."In a whoosh, she was gone. Tsunade and then Raven followed after her.


	6. Chapter 5

Magic Shadows

Chapter 5

_**"The smoke formed into that of a snake before wrapping around his wrist and sinking into his skin."**_

The members of the Order of the Phoenix and one Harry Potter were gathered in the kitchen of Grimmuald Palace. Most of them shifted anxiously while waiting for Dumbledore to begin.

Dumbledore smiled at the gathered members before beginning. "Today I have called a meeting to inform you that I have taken the liberty to hire some guards for the school. They will have the additional objective of keeping an eye on Harry and protecting him." At this announcement Harry frowned. He didn't want to be guarded. He could take care of himself. Many of the Order members looked at Dumbledore oddly.

"Guards?" Mad-eye Moody growled, blue eye spinning madly. "Exactly what type of guards have you hired, Albus?"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Why, I have contacted shinobi from the Elemental Continent. I contacted the leader of one of the hidden villages, and they should be arriving shortly to finalize the contract."

"Shinobi?" Tonks asked, unfamiliar with the foreign term.

"Otherwise known as Ninja," Dumbledore clarified.

Ninja?! What the hell was Dumbledore thinking? Clearly he was beyond insane. These thoughts were written clearly on the faces on many of the order members.

"Ninja?" Snape sneered. "How do you expect muggles to be able to guard the school?"

"I am sure that they will do just fine. And Ninja aren't muggles, they have their own form of magic called chakra. Quite amazing, really. They don't even need wands. They should be arriving be floo power any minute now," he concluded glancing at the fireplace.

Just as he said this, the flames turned green before a figure appeared in them. The woman-for her figure was clearly female-wore tight, black clothing with bone-white armor on top of it. She had a black katana stapped to her back, with several weapons pouches strapped to her legs and waist. She had long, blonde hair with streaks of red in it, and her face was covered with a mask, depicting a snarling fox on it.

Many of the people in the room stiffened at her appearance, thinking that a Death Eater had arrived. The animal mask unnerved them greatly. Many reached for their wands but stopped when Dumbledore waived them down.

The fire glowed green again as a busty, blonde haired woman stepped out of the flames. She appeared to be in her late twenties. However, her stance exuded confidence and power. Her light brown eyes appraised the room with a sweeping glance.

After the woman, another masked figure exited the fire, this one male. He too had a katana stapped to his back. He had spiky black hair with rough bangs framing his face. He wore a mask depicting a raven.

The two masked figured stood strong and powerful, exuding an air of confidence. The flanked either side of the busty, blonde haired woman, clearly guarding her.

Then the blonde haired woman spoke in an unfamiliar language, "Darewa Dumbledore-san? Keiyakushowo owaru hitsuyouda." _Who is Dumbledore? We need to finish the contract._

Dumbledore stood from his seat. "Orewa Dumbledore. Kokode minnasanwa nihingowo hanasenai. kaishakuno superuwo tsukaitemo ii?" _I am Dumbledore. Here, everyone cannot speak Japanese. May I use a translation spell?_

The woman appeared to contemplate something for a moment before nodding and saying, "Hai." _Yes._ The woman muttered something rapidly in Japanese and the fox masked woman took a step toward Dumbledore. Dumbledore took out his wand a gesture for her hand. He removed the metal-backed fingerless glove from her hand and turned her hand so the inside of her wrist was facing upwards.

Dumbledore glanced at the mask figure before saying, "Superuwa chotto itaiyo. Shikashi, hayaida. Superuwa kaishakuno doubutsuno tattuuwo tsukuru. Donna doubutsuga hoshii?" _The spell hurts a little. However, it is quick. The spell makes an animal translation tattoo. What type of animal do you want?_

The fox masked woman responded without hesitation, "Kitsunega hoshi." _I want a fox._

Dumbledore began chanting a long string of Latin spell words. The dip of his wand glowed before a black smoke began to leak out of the tip. The smoke formed into the shape of a fox before wrapping around her wrist and sinking into her skin.

"It is, unfortunately, permanent. However, know you will be able to speak, read, and write in English. You can also switch back to Japanese when necessary," Dumbledore explained.

Fox nodded before stepping back and gesturing for Raven to step forward. He glided forward silently, taking off his glove and holding out his hand, the inside of his wrist upwards. He then stated one word, "Hebi."

Dumbledore nodded before repeating the spell. The smoke formed into that of a snake before wrapping around his wrist and sinking into his skin. Harry's eyes widened as he saw this, and many of the Order members sent suspicious glances in the direction of Raven. Raven stepped away from Dumbledore and went to stand beside Fox, ignoring the suspicious glance being sent his way. The busty, blonde haired woman the stepped forward and stating, "Namekuji." _Slug._

Dumbledore chuckled before saying, "Mikonda, Namekujino hime." _As expected, Slug Princess._ He repeated the spell, and the smoke formed into a slug before sinking into her skin.

"I am the Hokage, Tsunade Senju," she introduced. She then gestured towards Fox, "This is ANBU Commander Fox, my second in command." She then pointed towards Raven, "That is ANBU Captain Raven, Fox's second in command. These two will be the one's to fufill the mission. They are the best in the village. I have the contract right here so we can finalize it." She walked up to the table, unrolled the contract scroll, and placed it down on the table. She glanced towards Dumbledore. "What specifically are you requiring aside from guarding in this mission, Dumbledore-san?"

"Unfortunately, we are being monitored by the Ministry of Magic, so I will need them to intergrate themselves as either teachers or students. It will be their duty to guard the school as well as monitor and protect Harry." He gestured briefly over to Harry. "Of course, members of the Order will be assisting as well." Dumbledore indicated those in the room and introduced them to the ninjas.

"So infiltration and guarding. Got it. They are fully capable. I recommend that they pose as students so that way they can keep closer to their charge. If you agree to the terms and agree to pay we can all sign the contract. Do you agree?"

"Yes, everthing sounds fine. I will provide all of the supplies necessary for them to pose as students," Dumbledore replied.

Tsunade nodded at Fox and Raven who strode forward, to the scroll. Tsunade glanced upwards at Dumbledore and said, "This is a binding contract. It needs a drop of your blood." At this statement, many of the Order members grimaced in distaste. Blood? How barbaric! Exactly what type of people were these shinobi?

Tsunade, Fox, and Raven all bit their thumbs simultaneously and allowed a drop to fall onto the scroll. Dumbledore conjured a small knife with his wand before pricking his finger and allowing a drop of blood to land on the scroll. The moment Dumbledore's blood hit the scroll, as series of black, intricate lines spread across the paper, creating a seal, before fading away.

"That completes the contract. Now we can-" Tsunade broke off as she saw the fire turn green. "That must be Jiraiya," she muttered.

A man with long white hair stepped out of the flames. He grinned at Tsunade before tossing her a box. Tsunade opened the box and raised an eyebrown at Jiraiya. Jiraiya then grabbed a scroll out of his pouch and tossed it to Fox who caught it and titled her head in a questioning manner.

"Benkyoushite, gaki. korewa otousanno jutsuda. hayaku naratte," he said before turning back toward the fire. _Study it, brat. It is one of your father's techniques. Learn it fast._

"Arigatou, Ero-sennin," Fox said to Jiraiya as he left. _Thanks, Pervy Sage._

Dumbledore chuckled lightly at the exchange before turning back to Tsunade. "You were saying?" he asked.

Tsunade looked away from the box that she was holding in her hand back towards Dumbledore. She began again," Now that the contract is completed, Fox and Raven can remove their mask since you will be needing them for inflitration into the school. Fox, Raven, remove your masks and reintroduce yourselves."

Both stepped forward. Fox removed her mask first and hooked it onto her belt and said, "I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze."

Raven removed his mask as well, but kept it in his hand. "Sasuke Uchiha," stated. Short and straight to the point.

At the removal of their masks, several people in the room gasped. Molly Weasely exclaimed, "They are so young! How are they suppossed to be guards? How old are you?"

At Mrs. Weasely's exclamation a look of annoyance flashed across their faces before disappearing. "We are 17. And, we are not children. Where we come from, we are adults," Naruto responded.

"We are more than certified. You heard Hokage-sama. We are the best," Sasuke added.

At this, Moody grunted, "Calm down, Molly. They grew up differently. You forget that they are shinobi."

Harry studied their faces closely. There were clearly very young. As indicated by their age, they were only two years older than him. Both stood emotionless, with no feeling in their eyes. The girl, Naruto, had whisker-like marks on her cheeks, and her bright blue eyes her slighly slanted, giving her a fox-like appearance. Sasuke had perfect, pale, white skin and dark eyes. His expression was even more guarded than that of Naruto. Harry was sceptical of their ability to bland in with the students. Although clearly the right age, they had an air about them that clearly indication that they were no normal.

"I assure you that they are more than capable and will complete the mission better than anyone else from my village," Tsunade assured. She turned to Naruto and tossed the box that Jiraiya had given her. "A good luck charm, gaki. I must be going. Stag will be dropping by to pick up your mission reports as well as commanding instructions." she said. She picked up the contract, rolled it up, and then departed from Grimmuald Palace via Floo Powder.


	7. Chapter 6

Magic Shadows

Chapter 6

_**"I am what is known as a Jinchuuriki."**_

Naruto opened the box to see a thin, choker necklace. Along the necklace band were complex seal designs, and dangling from it was a small blue jewel. Naruto's eyes widened slightly as she looked at the necklace. Sasuke stepped closer to take a closer look.

"Is that jewel from part of Shodaime's necklace?" he asked, slightly confused. "I thought you said it was destroyed when Pain attacked the village."

"It was. Jiraiya must have found the pieces."

"What do the seals do?"

"I think their suppression seals for..." Naruto trailed, not finishing.

"Hn. Makes sense."

Naruto fastened the necklace around her neck, the light blue stone glistening in the dim light of the kitchen. Both Naruto and Sasuke redirected their attention towards the members of the Order of the Phoenix. "Dumbledore-san? How would you like us to proceed?" she asked.

Snape interjected before Dumbledore could answer. "What does that necklace do? You said it contained suppression seals? To suppress what?" he demanded.

Naruto stiffened, and Sasuke glared at Snape. "It's none or your business," he hissed. Naruto put her hand on Sasuke's shoulder, and he immeadiately relaxed.

Naruto sighed, "It's alright, Sasuke. I'm required to inform them since its a long term mission which requires human interaction." She redirected her attention to Snape.

During the war, Naruto had gained full control of the Kyuubi, allowing her to use its chakra. And while fighting Madara, Naruto and Kyuubi can come to work together, giving further access and control of Kyuubi's chakra to Naruto. However, the use of Kyuubi's chakra is such a manner and for so long left Naruto with some... side effects.

While not negative or harming, these changes meant that Naruto wasn't exactly human anymore. She didn't grow cute little fox ears or a tail or anything like that. But, her sense of smell increased dramatically and was better than that of any Inuzuka. Her sense of sight also improved and she was able to not only see farther, but also see in the dark as if it was daytime. Kyuubi also increased her muscles density, making her far stronger and even more resilient than before. What used to heal in a couple of minutes, now heald in seconds.

As far as her physical features go, there weren't many changes. Her whisker marks darkened, her eyes became slightly more angled and slitted and were flacked with red, and red streaks appeared in her hair.

Of course, once the council found out about her new attributes, they went into an uproar demanding the 'demon brat' and 'fox monster' be locked up. However, Tsunade and several of the clan heads on the council were able to prevent this. However, several restrictions mainly under the pressure of the civilians were placed. Anyone who hadn't already figured out that Naruto was a Jinchuuriki during the war was informed of her status. And, any long term clients that she had interactions with for more than 6 months, also had to be informed of her status.

"You say that as if you are not human," Snape sneered. At Snape's observation, many of the Order members at the table stiffened.

"I'm not human. Not entirely. I am what is known as a Jinchuuriki. I am a human who has been sacrificed in order to contain a demon. The necklace contains a special crystal and seal in order to help suppress and negative side effects from using Bijuu chakra," Naruto explained. Despite working together with Kyuubi, Naruto still felt an almost overwhelming bloodlust when using its chakra. Also, after using Kyuubi's chakra, she always felt incredibly sore.

"She is not a demon, just its container," Sasuke added.

Everyone in the room was silent at this. Thankfully, there were no looks of outright hatred. There were, however, many looks of fear and suspicion being directed in Naruto's direction.

It was Remus Lupin who broke the silence. "Is that why you smell like fox?" he asked, a little bit sheepishly, his curiosity getting the better of him. He had been wondering ever since he caught her scent.

"Ya, it is. Why do you smell like wolf?" she asked scrunching up her nose slightly. She then pointed over to Sirius, "And why does he smell like a dog?"

Lupin laughed at her expression. "I'm a werewolf," he said. "I transform into a wolf during the full moon," he explained at her confused expression. "And Sirius is an Animagus, or a shapeshifter. I'm assuming you have some sort of fox demon sealed into you. Is that why you chose a fox for your translation tattoo?" he asked.

Naruto nodded. Tonks jumped into the conversation, "Why did Sasuke choose a snake for his translation tattoo. No offense, but we don't really like snakes around here."

"They are my summons," Sasuke responded.

"Summons?" Sirius asked, confused. Many within the room showed similar expressions, or those of curiosity. Some, however, had expressions of suspicion or disgust.

"Some shinobi are capable of summoning various animals, after they gain a contract," Naruto interjected. "Sasuke summons snakes. I summon toads and foxes."

Many within the room appeared somewhat satisfied with the explanation. However, there were still some shooting dark glances at Naruto and Sasuke, clearly suspicious. Among those still suspicious was Snape, who was glaring darkly at both of the shinobi.

Sasuke turned towards Dumbledore. "Dumbledore-sama, what are our instructions?"

Dumbledore mulled over the question for a moment before responding, "You must learn about wizarding culture as well as the first four years of magic. The semester beings in a month on September 1st. Tomorrow, Lupin will escort you to Daigon Alley in order for you to purchase supplies and wands and you will spend the next month preparing. I will have profiles and explantations sent to you in order to be able to pose as students. A cover story will be included for you to use."

Both Naruto and Sasuke nodded, acknowledging the information. Dumbledore ended the meeting, dismissing everyone in the room. Mrs. Weasly directed the shinobi to an open room for them to stay in. Both settled down, preparing for the next day.


	8. Chapter 7

Magic Shadows

Chapter 7

_**"Smart. For a human."**_

Lupin entered Grimmuald Palace early the next morning. He was not surprised to see Mrs. Weasely already up and about, starting to cook breakfast.

"Good morning, Molly. I was wondering which room the shinobi are staying in. I must take them to Daigon Alley to purchase supplies," he said.

Mrs. Weasely paused in her preparation of breakfast. "They are in the room next to Harry and Ron," she said. "You can go ahead and wake them up, if you want."

Lupin nodded before exiting the room and heading upstairs to the room where Naruto and Sasuke were staying. He lifted his hand to knock, but before he could the door was opened by Sasuke.

"We are ready to go," he said. Lupin blinked in surprise. Indeed, he could see Naruto behind Sasuke, lounging on the bed, dressed and ready to go. He didn't even to bother questioning why they were awake and ready this early in the morning. He nodded and waived for them to follow him to the entryway.

"In order to get to Daigon Alley, we will have to apparate there. You two grab onto my arms so I can transport you. It is will be a little disorienting," he instructed. They nodded, firmly grabbed onto his arms, and disapparated.

Sasuke and Naruto, with the assistance of Lupin, had purchased almost all of their supplies. They had purchased the necessary ingredients for potions, school robes, and other various school supplies. And books. Lots and lots of books. After all, they had to learn four years worth of magic and all the little nuances about wizarding culture. All that was left for them to purchase was their wands.

Sasuke and Naruto entered Ollivander's towards noon time. Naruto swivled her head around, trying to take in all the various items scattered throughout the shop. There were stacks of boxes filled with wands. Hopefully, one would work for her.

"Good afternoon. Are you here to purchase a wand? You look a little old for first years," Ollivander greeted, appearing with tape measure and wand in hand.

"We are transfer students going into our fifth year," Naruto said, "We need to purchase new wands."

"Very well. Which of you first?" he asked. Sasuke stepped forwards, indicating that he was going to choose a wand first. Ollivander waved his wand, and the tape measure rose into the air and began to take seemingly random measurements.

Ollivander disappeared behind the shelves of wands and came out with a small stack. "Let's try some of these," he said. He handed Sasuke a wand. "Go on! Give it a wave!" he commanded.

Sasuke gave a flick of the wand only for the glass on the nearby window to shatter. Ollivander quickly snatched the wand away before giving Sasuke another wand to try. But, before Sasuke could even wave the wand, it was snatched away again. Ollivander quickly disappeared behind the shelves of wands, muttering to himself.

He soon reappeared carrying another box with a wand inside. "This should do it," he said. He handed Sasuke the wand and looked at him expectantly.

Sasuke waved the wand and light green sparks shot out. "Hawthorn, 10 inch, basilisk fang core. Excellent. That will be 7 galleons." Sasuke payed the money before pocketing his new wand.

Ollivander then turned his attention to Naruto. He waved his wand and began measuring her arms, legs, head, and various other parts. He then paused in his actions to look more closely at Nartuto. "Hmmm..." he said, "I think I have a sense about you. I have just the right thing." With that, he disappeared amongst the shelves.

Ollivander came out with a single box and hand the wand inside to Naruto. She gave it a wave and red sparks shot out, illuminating the room.

**Smart. For a human.**

_'Kurama? What's wrong?'_ Naruto thought.

**Nothing. He just figured out your connection with foxes,** Kyuubi replied.

"I knew it. Holly, 9 1/2 inch, fox fur core," he stated. "That will be 7 galleons."

At Ollivander's comment, Sasuke stiffened slightly and shot a glance at Naruto. She shook her head slightly before taking out the money and paying.

"Thank you, Mr. Ollivander. We'll be going now," Naruto said before exiting the shop with Sasuke following her.


	9. Chapter 8

Magic Shadows

Chapter 8

_**"Maybe he hit his head."**_

Lupin, Sasuke, and Naruto apparated back to Grimmuald Palace after completing their shopping. As they entered, Mrs. Weasely bustled into the room looking slightly flustered.

"Those boys and their pranks," she muttered, distractedly. She looked up to see them and she smiled slightly. "I just finished preparing lunch if you would like some, dearies."

Lupin shook his head slighty and said, "Sorry, Molly. But unfortunately I have to get going. But, thank you for the offer."

"Oh, its alright Remus. Just make sure you come by for dinner," she replied. "How about you?" she asked directing her attention towards Naruto and Sasuke. "You must be starving after running around all day shopping."

"Thank you Weasely-san. We will head to the kitchen once we but our supplies in our room," Naruto said.

"Alright, it is all ready. I'll be in the kitchen," she said, before heading for the kitchen. Lupin quickly departed Grummuald Palace with a quick good-bye.

Sasuke and Naruto shunshined to their room and set down their purchases.

"Basilisk, huh, teme?"

"Hn. Fox, dobe?"

"Better foxes than snakes."

"Hn... You appeared distracted in the wand shop," Sasuke said, in a slightly questioning tone.

Naruto sat on the bed, sand leaned against the headboard. "Kurama decided to but in," she replied. "Stupid furball didn't even say anything important," she muttered. "Hell, he even complemented a human. Sort of. Something must be wrong with him. Maybe he hit his head."

_**Kit. Please, don't be ridiculous.**_

"Hn. I'm sure he is fine, dobe. You need to work on not phasing out when talking to him." Sasuke noticed the slightly distant look on Naruto's face. "Like right now," he sighed.

Naruto's eyes refocused and a look of annoyance made its way across he face. "He just did it again! He just commented on my thoughts, and then shut up!" She scowled, eyes squinting slightly, further emphasizing her fox-like features. "I guess I'm just not used to him saying things that don't involve eating me," she muttered.

Sasuke smirked at her frustration. She got annoyed so easily. It was so funny to see her get frustrated over nothing. Of course, he was the only one who ever saw it, considering she always had a mask on her face around everyone else. Hopefully, now that she was away from Konoha she would loosen up a bit.

Sasuke leaned in and places a quick kiss on her lips before saying, "Let's go eat lunch, dobe."

"Teme!"

Naruto and Sasuke glided into the kitchen, not making a sound. At the table, sat a small group of children eating lunch. A majority of them had the same red hair that Mr. and Mrs. Weasely had. Therefore these children were obviously related. There are four of them- two twins, another boy, and a girl. Inter mingled with them was a girl with bushy, brown hair and their charge, Harry Potter. No one glanced up as they entered. Clearly, no one had heard them.

Mrs. Weasely glanced up from her cooking to see them, and jolted slightly in surprise. She quickly recollected herself and smiled kindly. "Would you like some lunch?" she asked.

At her question the children at the table looked up and surprise spread across their faces as they spotted the shinobi. Harry stiffened slightly upon recognizing them.

"Thank you Weasely-san. I was wondering if we could have something to take up to our rooms with us," Naruto said.

"Sure you can. Just don't make a mess. Let me put it on a plate for you." She grabbed a nearby clean plate and strolled over to the table. With a wave of her wand, several of the sandwiches flew onto the plate in her hand. She handed the plate to Naruto.

"Thanks, Weasely-san."

"Hn."

After the shinobi left the room a stream of questions spouted out towards Mrs. Weasely.

"Who are they?"

"What are they doing here?"

"They are really young. Are they students?"

"That one bloke looked pretty uptight."

Mrs. Weasely pursed her lips, not answering. They only one not asking questions was Harry. "I'm sure Harry can explain it do you, dears," she said before exiting the kitchen.

Everyone turned towards Harry. "Well?" Ron prompted. "Out with it."

Disgruntled, Harry responded," They're guards. They are going undercover as fifth years to guard the school and me." He turned away going back to eating not wanting to answer anymore questions.

However, they continued pestering him asking him questions. He responded reluctantly. He revealed the meeting last night and what had occurred. He, however. left out the information about Naruto being a Jinchuuriki. He had seen the looks that the adults in the room had directed at her. He didn't know why exactly, but he didn't want his friends looking at her with fear and suspicion on their faces. If anything, Harry was suspicious of Sasuke. Who was ever fond of snakes and was a good person? He definitely didn't trust Sasuke.


	10. Chapter 9

Magic Shadows

Chapter 9

_**"Ya right. Me? Rash? I don't know what you are talking about, teme."**_

It was the morning of Harry's hearing at the Ministry of Magic. Mr. Weasely led Harry and his guards throughout the streets of London.

Naruto and Sasuke were in full ANBU uniform and dark cloaks and trailing Harry, keeping to the shadows. It was amazing how incredibly unobservant everyone was including wizards

They approached on old, red telephone and they all squeezed into the tight space. Mr. Weasely dialed the appropriate numbers and a voice echoed throughout the book.

"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and business."

Mr. Weasely stated his and Harry's information before glancing at the guards. "Also, Fox and Raven here to escort Harry and I," he said somewhat uncertainly. Fox nodded sharply indicating that it was fine. Shinny badges spewed out of the coin chute, labeled with the identities of Harry and the shinobi. Harry clipped his to the front of his shirt.

Fox signaled to Raven and they both henged into boring, unassuming adults in wizards and witches robes before clipping their badges on.

The group exited the telephone booth and closely followed Mr. Weasely over to the security both.

"Wands," the man ordered.

Harry, Sasuke, and Naruto handed over their wands and the security guard placed them on an odd scale.

"Eleven inches, phoenix-feather core, been in use for four years. Correct?" the man asked looking up at Harry.

"Yes," Harry replied.

The man grabbed another slip of paper and looked up at Naruto. "Nine and a half inches, Fox-fur core, been in use for two days." Naruto nodded her assent. The man moved onto the next slip of paper. "Ten inches, Basilisk-fang core, been in use for two days." Sasuke also nodded. If the security guard was surprised by the small amount of time that their wands had been in used, her showed not surprise.

They departed from the table heading up towards Mr. Weasely's office. Both Naruto and Sasuke were sligtly uncomfortable with being in the confined elevators, but gave no outward indication of their discomfort.

When noticed arrived that the time and location of the hearing had been changed, they rushed towards the correct meeting place. Mr. Weasely quickly ushered Harry into the courtroom.

The shinobi stayed outside with Mr. Weasely since they were not allowed to enter the courtroom. Sasuke shifted closer to Naruto before saying quietly, "It seems that they changed the time and location on purpose. They are planning something. Can you hear what it going on?"

Naruto snorted lightly. "Of course I can hear them, teme. They are trying to push Harry into a corner." She frowned slightly. "Those bastards in there remind me of the council back home."

"Dobe, don't do anything rash."

"Ya right. Me? Rash? I don't know what you are talking about, teme."

Sasuke snorted slightly in amusement, but didn't respond.

Naruto tilted her head slightly. "Dumbledore-san is approaching," she commented.

About a minute later, Dumbledore swept by them and into the courtroom. A couple of minutes later, Naruto smiled. "Harry is good to go. Dumbledore-san dealt with the Ministry bastards."

"Hn."

Dumbledore exited the courtroom and gave a slight nod to the shinobi as he left. Harry exited the courtroom after him appearing a little disgruntled and confused. Naruto huffed lightly in amusement at his expression. They all departed, heading back to Grimmuald Palace.


	11. Chapter 10

Magic Shadows

Chapter 9

_**"You're so cool and hot with your dark thoughts and broody personality. Date me, Sasuke-kun!"**_

It was the evening before the start of the term, and Naruto and Sasuke were in their room preparing for the next day. Moody had just dropped by with their cover stories from Dumbledore and they were reviewing the information. They had successfully learned all of the necessary information for their mission. They had learned all the magic covered in the past four years and learned about wizarding culture. Naruto had used her clones in order to absorb the copious amount of information while Sasuke had used his sharingan. They both, surprisingly, had found magic ridiculously easy to master. And with this, they had already moved onto mastering

"Okay, teme. List your information."

"Sasuke Uchiha. Age: 17. Temporary transfer student from Japan. Grade requirements and curriculum structure are different in our school meaning that there have been no standardized tests equivalent to OWLs. Because we don't have OWLs, we are not allowed to take NEWT level courses, meaning that we have been places into fifth year classes. Pureblood. Favorite subject: Defense Against the Dark Arts and Potions. Our school is sending our two best students to scout out the environment of Hogwarts to see if it is appropriate to start an exchange program for next year. Our current goal is to be sorted into Gryffindor. Your turn, dobe."

"Well... My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and I'm 17 as well. I'm in the same grade as you for the same reasons. I am also a temporary transfer student for the same reasons as you. Hmm... I'm a halfblood and my favorite subject is Defense Against the Dark Arts and Charms. I wish Dumbledore-san could just place us in Gryffindor. It would be so much easier."

"Too suspicious. It would be odd for us not to be sorted."

"I know that, Sasuke-teme."

"Hn."

Both had been mostly avoiding everyone in the house, only coming out for meals. They had no desire to be interrogated by the curious children staying within Grimmuald Palace. Plus, they had to learn four years worth of magic and culture in one month. They were not, of course, unaware of the happenings in the house.

With their enhanced senses they were able to listen in on the Order meeting as well has hear the complaints and theories of Harry and his friends. They also had heard Harry's angsty rants to his friends. They didn't need enhanced hearing for that. Almost the whole house had heard his frustrated shouting.

They were aware of the situation that the Order of the Phoenix was in and their position in the Magical world. They had researched thoroughly on Voldemort and his supporters and had come to the conclusion that if necessary, they could deal with him. Assassination may not be an original part of the mission, however, they would do whatever was necessary to protect their charge.

Naruto got up off of her bed and walked over the Sasuke's bed where he was laying, reading a book on various magical creatures. She plopped down next to him, snuggling into his side. Sasuke glanced at her briefly, red sharingan eyes flashing, before returning his attention to his book.

"Sasuke-teme! Don't ignore me!" she whinned. She frowned, a contemplative look appearing on her face. "That sounded really desperate... Like, fangirl desperate," she said, shuddering in horror.

At her observation, Sasuke also shuddered in horror, remembering all of the past traumas he had suffered from rabid fangirls. He looked at Naruto, sharingan spinning wildly. "Don't remind me of those horrible creatures," he said.

An uncharacteristic smirk appeared on Naruto's face along with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "But, Sasuke-kun," she purred, "you're so cool and hot with your dark thoughts and broody personality. Date me, Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke growled in annoyance and covered his ears. "If you don't stop acting like a fangirl, dobe," he growled, "I'll tsukiyomi you."

At the challenge, Naruto's eyes gleamed with excitement. "Are you threatening me, teme? Let's fight! It's been so long since we have sparred or caused any sort of mass destruction!"

"Wait until tomorrow, when we get to the school, dobe. We can fight in the Forbidden Forest."

Naruto nodded and laid her head down on the bed, closing her eyes. Sasuke continued to read his book, memorizing all of the information with his sharingan. As he finished the chapter he was on, he glanced over at Naruto to see her sleeping soundly. He closed the booked and rolled to face Naruto. He placed a kiss on her forehead before wrapping an arm around her waist and drifting off into sleep.


	12. Chapter 11

Magic Shadows

Chapter 11

_**"She learned early on in their relationship, that Sasuke was one possessive **__**bastard."**_

After an incredibly hectic morning, they had finally made it to King's Cross Station. Sasuke and Naruto were trailing behind Harry and the others who were heading towards platform 9 3/4. Sirius accompanied them in his Animagus form and was running around like... well... a dog.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes as they passed the marker for platform 9, and approached the marker for platform 10. He noticed an illusion was placed in between both platforms, and it was incredibly strong.

Naruto glanced at Sasuke, seeing where he was focusing. "It's fine, teme," she said, "That is where we will be boarding the Hogwarts Express. Black-san mentioned it to me earlier."

He nodded sharply and went back to observing the station and scouting for any possible dangers. When they approached the barrier, everyone slipped through and entered into platform 9 3/4.

Naruto scrunched up her nose slightly at the smell of smoke coming off of the train. She and Sasuke followed Harry and his friends onto the train. Fred and George quickly broke off from the group and Sasuke was under the impression that they were planning something. He had noticed how both of them were pranksters. Although Naruto has matured out of many of her pranks, sometimes she still couldn't resist the urge to wreck havoc.

There had been several times while in ANBU headquarter that there would be some unexplainable occurrences. Sometimes their personal rooms would be painted bright pink or covered in glitter among other things. One time, she even died all of the ANBU's boxers bright orange. He still had no idea how she did it. ANBU were the most paranoid out of all shinobi, and if she could prank them so easily... well, he didn't want to think about it. In conclusion, Sasuke was going to try to keep Naruto from teaming up with Fred and George no matter what.

"Shall we go find a compartment, then?" Harry asked of his friends. They explained how they had to go to the Prefect compartments and Harry looked slightly dejected at this.

However, they were able to find a compartment that was mostly empty. It just contained a girl-who according to Ginny, her name was Luna Lovegood. They packed their trunks and various items into the compartments. Sasuke and Naruto had no problem lifting their items up onto the racks. Unfortunately, the shinobi couldn't just store their school supplies into storage scrolls. It would have been so much more convenient.

Once everyone had settled down into the apartments, Sasuke leaned over and whispered lightly to Naruto, "I'm going to go scout the train." With that, he got up and left.

"Where is he off to?" Harry questioned, slightly suspicious.

"He is just taking a look around the train," Naruto replied. Clearly, she wasn't going to say anything more on the subject.

Naruto noticed Neville showing off his new plant and recognized it from a book she had read. She noticed him poking at it with his wand talking about its defense mechanism. She couldn't just vanish when that _thing_ exploded! Thinking fast she pulled out her wand and cast a quick Protego Charm over herself.

The plant splurdged sticky and stinky liquid all over the compartment, and Naruto was the only one to escape it. The door to the compartment then slide open to reveal a girl.

"Oh... hello, Harry," she said. "Bad time?"

And then an incredibly awkward conversation ensued. The girl quickly departed looking slightly flustered. Ginny pulled out her wand and cleaned out the compartment with a spell.

"You put a spell up really fast to protect yourself, Naruto," Ginny noted. "I didn't hear you say anything. What spell was it?"

"Protego. I used it nonverbally."

Ginny's eyes widened slightly. "Nonverbal. Wow. That is really advanced."

Naruto saw an opportunity to turn on her charm. She smiled. "That's great! I was really worried that Sasuke and I wouldn't be up to par with everyone else."

Ginny smiled back. "If you want I can teach you some really cool jinxes I know," she offered.

"Really? That would be great." Naruto really liked Ginny. She was much more excepting than the others. Although, Naruto was pretty sure that Harry hadn't told his friends that she was a Jinchuuriki. She didn't know why he hadn't, but she was glad nonetheless. She didn't need a bunch of suspicious and demon hating teenagers to interfere with her mission.

"I don't believe we have met before," Luna interjected, with a slightly out of focus look on her face.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. I'm a transfer student from Japan. It's nice to meet you. My friend, who you will probably meet later, is Sasuke Uchiha." Luna nodded before returning her attention back to her magazine.

About an hour later, both Ron and Hermione returned from their prefect duties. They began discussing the other prefects. Naruto noted that Harry had a few enemies from Slytherin that they would need to watch out for-mainly a boy named Malfoy. thy then moved their discussion over to Luna's magazine and the articles within. Naruto personally found the twisted stories to be hilarious, but showed no outward reaction to the articles.

And then came Draco Malfoy. The only thing that came to mind when Naruto spotted him was: prick. Of course Harry immediately tried picking a fight.

"What?" he asked aggressively.

"Manners, Potter, or I'll have to give you a detention," he threatened. "You see, I unlike you, have been made a prefect, which means that I, unlike you, have the power to hand out punishments."

"Yeah," Harry retorted, "but you, unlike me, are a git, so get out and leaves us alone."

Everyone in the compartment laughed, including Naruto. Naruto's laugh caught Malfoy's attention and he fully directed his attention towards her. He glanced up and down her body, obviously checking her out.

"What is such a pretty lady doing here with these losers?" he sneered. "Why don't you come and hang out with me?" he continued somewhat suggestively.

"I'm good," she said, with a slight amount of annoyance in her tone.

"Come on," Malfoy continued. "I'm better than anyone else you can find, especially Gryffindors. I assure you, you won't be disappointed."

A sudden heavy feeling spread throughout the compartment, originating from behind Malfoy. Malfoy glanced behind him to see Sasuke's impassive faces. He pushed past Malfoy and sat down next to Naruto, sliding an arm around her waist.

"I suggest you leave, Malfoy. And stay away from Naruto," said Sasuke, still leaking out a slight amount of killing intent. His arm tightened around her waist.

Malfoy shivered slightly before leaving with his cronies following behind him.

Naruto looked a Sasuke. "Possessive much, Sasuke-teme?" she asked.

"Hn. You're mine."

"I'm so glad you care," she said, smiling slightly. She learned early on in their relationship, that Sasuke was one possessive bastard. Apparently it was a family trait that all Uchiha had. Naruto leaned back into Sasuke's chest very comfortable.

"You scared that git Malfoy pretty badly, man," Ron said. It seemed that he had enjoyed Malfoy's discomfort very much.

"Hn." Ron seemed slightly offended by his response.

"Don't worry," Naruto said quickly, "That's just how Sasuke-teme talks," she reassured. She scowled slightly. "Hardly ever says anything but 'Hn'. Its amazing how well I can interpret the various sounds he makes."

"Teme? What does that mean?" Hermione asked, curious. "Is it from your native language?"

Naruto grinned brightly. "It means bastard. Rightfully so. He is a total bastard."

Hermione seemed slightly horrified. "You call you boyfriend a bastard?"

"Well, ya. It's just a habit that we never dropped when we started going out. We used to not get along very well. Now we just insult each other for fun."

"You insult each other for fun?" Ron interjected. From the expression on his face, he clearly thought that Naruto and Sasuke were insane.

"Yup. We keep each other on our toes. Isn't that right, teme?" she said, directing her question towards Sasuke.

"Dobe."

"See?" Naruto said with a smile. Those in the compartment moved on to other topics, clearly not understanding the shinobi. As they approached the school, they changed into their school robes. When the arrived, the quickly gathered their items, and departed the train.


	13. Chapter 12

Magic Shadows

Chapter 12

_**"Let's kill her."**_

As the approached the horseless carriages, Harry was surprised to see that they weren't horseless anymore.

"What are those things?" Harry asked gesturing towards the horses. The horses were skeletal in appearance with a black, leathery hide and wings.

"What things?" Ron asked giving Harry a look of confusion.

"Those horse things."

Ron gave him an unsure look. "There is nothing there, Harry."

Harry glanced back over at the horses to see Naruto standing in front of one, staring at it intently. She then smiled softly before patting it on the head and stroking its neck.

"It's alright," Luna said, from beside him. "You're not going mad or anything. I can see them too." She glanced at Sasuke who was standing slightly behind Harry. "You can see them too, can't you, Sasuke?" she asked. Her tone was still dreamy but with a knowing undertone to it.

Sasuke nodded sharply, glancing at the horses. They then climbed into the carriages, allowing themselves to be pulled towards the school.

As they entered the entrance hall, Naruto and Sasuke were approached by Professor McGonagall.

"Mr. Uchiha. Miss. Namikaze. Please come with me to be sorted into a house. You will be sorted after the first years," she commanded before sweeping off with Naruto and Sasuke trailing beside her.

This was weird. Naruto and Sasuke had seen their fair share of abnormal things in their lives, but a singing hat was definitely a new experience.

"At least it gave some good advice. Ne, teme?" Naruto commented, referring to the message of unity that the hat had given in its song.

"Hn."

They watched the various first years being sorted into their respective houses, and were slightly confused by how they were being sorted. As the first years were finished being sorted, Dumbledore stood from his seat at the staff table.

"Welcome, everyone. As you may or may not have noticed, we have to additional students that need to be sorted." He waved in the direction of Naruto and Sasuke and they shifted out of the shadows so they could be seen more easily. There was a surprised muttering. Many of the students had not noticed them. "They are transferring temporarily from Japan, to scout out the possibility of an exchange program being set up between our schools. Due to the differing structure of our education systems, they have not taken any standardized test equivalent to OWLs. Because of this they will be taking fifth year classes. Now, onto the sorting!"

McGonagall stepped forward once again and read off of the scroll, "Uchiha, Sasuke."

Sasuke stepped forward and the mutterings in the Great Hall increased. There were several light squeals and giggles from girls from all of the houses. It appeared that no matter where Sasuke went, he would never be able to escape the horrors of fangirls.

He gracefully walked up to the stool, without making a sound, and sat on the stool. The hat was placed on his head, and he felt a strange sensation enter his mind. Sasuke tensed, tightening his mental barriers.

_'Relax, boy,'_ the Sorting Hat thought. _'I must see into your mind in order to properly sort you.'_

_ 'Just place me in Gryffindor,'_ Sasuke ordered.

_'Ah. I see. You are guarding the Potter boy. However, I don't think that you are Gryffindor material. From what little I can see, you seem more like a Slytherin.'_

_ 'Place me in Gryffindor so I can complete my mission,'_ he glowered.

_'I've never been the type to turn down a direct request. Very well, you will be placed in...'_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Sasuke stood from his position on the stool and removed the hat and walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down. There was a large applause from the Gryffindor table, especially from the female population.

Ron nudged Harry in the side. "I thought that he would be in Slytherin from sure, Harry," he commented.

"Of course they'll be in Gryffindor, Ron. They are guarding me," he whispered to Ron. A look of understanding dawned on Ron's face. He nodded and redirected his attention back to the sorting.

"Uzumaki Namikaze, Naruto," McGonagall announced.

Naruto gracefully strided over to the stool and sat down, placing the hat on her head. Naruto felt the presence seeping into her mind, but made no effort to stop it. Whatever it was, she was sure Kyuubi could take care of it with no problems.

_'Hmm... There is something dark lurking in you mind. Most unusual,'_ the Sorting Hat observed.

** That would be me, Hat.**

_'A demon, huh? You are definitely the Slytherin type.'_

_ 'What about me, Hat? I'm the one being sorted, not Kurama,'_ interjected Naruto.

_'I see. Very good point. I will place you in...'_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Naruto smiled brightly before removing the Sorting Hat and happily walking over to the Gryffindor table. There was a large roar of applause from the table. The Gryffindors were incredibly happy to gain both of the transfer students. Naruto sat down next to Sasuke, just in time to see food appearing on the table.

A huge grin spread across her face. "Sasuke-teme, look! They have ramen," she drooled. She grabbed a bowl and began serving herself ramen. Many at the table looked slightly startled at her outburst and watched as she began to devour the ramen. Those around her watched in a mixture of amazement and disgust as she plowed through the ramen at an incredibly rate.

"Dobe," Sasuke huffed.

"Teme! Ramen is the food of gods!"

"Hn."

As everyone finished eating, Dumbledore stood once again. He began giving the start of the term announcement, only to be interrupted by a toad looking woman-Dolores Umbridge.

"Hem, Hem," she said before launching into her speech. Naruto and Sasuke did not like what they were hearing. This interference was going to make their mission more difficult than it need to be.

**Let's kill her.**

_'Who?'_

**The toad-woman. Let's rip out her guts and light her on fire.**

_'Hmmm... You know, that sounds strangely appealing.'_

Naruto glanced at Sasuke. "Teme? I have a fantastic idea," she began a smirk spreading across her face.

"No." Sasuke knew exactly were her thought were going. It was fairly easy to tell with the bloodthirsty glances and contemplative looks she was sending towards Umbridge.

"But, Sasuke-teme," she whinned, "It'll be-"

"No."

Naruto pouted. _'He said no, Kurama.'_

**He'll come around. That woman is too annoying to not be killed.**

Umbridge finished her speech and Dumbledore dismissed the school and all of the students began to head towards their common rooms.


	14. Chapter 13

Magic Shadows

Chapter 13

_**"So, Naruto spent the remainder of the period staring at Sasuke. Mmmm... **__**Sasuke..."**_

It was early in the morning, several hours before sunrise. Sasuke and Naruto were meeting in the common room. They were sitting on the couch, sitting closely together. Naruto thought of it as cuddling. Sasuke didn't. Uchihas didn't _cuddle_.

"I patrolled the castle last night," said Naruto. "I even went into the Forbidden Forest. It's perfect for our spars, teme," she concluded grinning in anticipation.

"We can spar later tonight, dobe. I stayed with Potter. He and one of his roommates had a disagreement," Sasuke said.

"It won't be a problem, will it?"

"No. It was just an argument."

"Good. During the daytime, I will be sending out henged kage bunshin to monitor the school. Also, be on the look out for Stag. He is supposed to be dropping by sometime soon to pick up a mission report and his orders. I have already informed Dumbledore."

"Hn."

Naruto shifted into a more upright position. She reached into the pouch on her hip beneath her robes, and pulled out a storage scroll. She rolled it open partially and channeled chakra into one to the seals. Another scroll, slightly larger, poofed out. Naruto unrolled the scroll and began reading it.

Sasuke glanced at the scroll. "Isn't that the scroll Jiraiya gave you?" he asked.

Naruto grinned. "Yeah, it is. Ero-sennin has decided to give be something more advanced."

"Ninjutsu?"

At this Naruto's grin widened. "No. Fuuinjutsu."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow sceptically. "Fuuinjutsu? I thought that you have been learning Fuuinjutsu from Jiraiya for only a year?"

"Apparently, when it comes to Fuuinjutsu, i'm some sort of genius."

"Genius? Dobe."

"Teme! Its true. Look at the scroll he just gave me. Ero-sennin wouldn't give this to me if he though I wasn't ready."

Sasuke looked at the inside of the scroll she was reading. His eyes widened slightly as be deciphered the small, neat writing inside. "Is that-?"

"Yes, teme. It is." A smirk spread across Naruto's face and she went back to reading.

It was breakfast time and the schedules for classes were being handed out. Unsurprisingly, Naruto and Sasuke's schedules matched that of Harry's. Obviously Dumbledore had arranged it so that keeping a close eye on Harry wouldn't be too difficult. The fifth year Gryffindors departed for their first class: History of Magic.

History of Magic was the most boring class ever. My no means was Naruto stupid. She was smart enough to become ANBU Commander! But when it came to the boring and uninteresting, she could take it. So, within 15 minutes of the beginning of History of Magic, she was already no longer paying attention to the lesson. It wasn't like she need to pay attention anyways. She could just have her kage bunshin read the history textbook until they learned it all. There were much more entertaining things that she could do anyways. For example, she could watch Harry and Ron play hangman. Or stare at Sasuke. The bastard was, of course, paying perfect attention to the lecture. But, that still didn't deter her from the fact that he was hot. So, Naruto spent the remainder of the period staring at Sasuke. Mmmm... Sasuke...

During the break between classes, Sasuke pulled her aside into an empty classroom. "Do you know how hard it is to concentrate when your staring at me like that, dobe?" he breathed in her ear.

Naruto looked upwards into his eyes. "I'm sure I have some idea, teme," she said smirking.

Sasuke's lips crashed down onto hers. It had been a couple of days since they had been able to relax and enjoy each others company. And now that they slept in gender specific rooms and... well... it just got a whole lot more difficult to spend time together.

Naruto swipped her tongue along Sasuke's bottom lip and bit down softly, asking for entrance. Sasuke moaned slightly and opened his mouth and Naruto took the opportunity to taste the inside of his mouth. Sasuke pushed back, beginning to dominate the kiss and Naruto moaned into his lips.

Suddenly, the bell ringed, signaling for the students to get to their next class. They broke apart reluctantly and exited, heading for their next class, hand in hand.

Now they were in Potions. It was obvious to both Sasuke and Naruto, that Snape hated Harry, and Harry hated Snape. Snape constantly belittled various Gryffindors for their Potions, and specifically targeted Harry.

Thankfully, when it came to potion making, Naruto did fairly well. She was the best, having no prior experience, but she did well enough were her mistakes went unnoticed. Sasuke, on the other hand, was perfect. And, he wasn't even using his sharingan. She had checked!

There was no other way to put but here it goes: Divination was a joke. Complete and utter joke. Sasuke was twitched in annoyance practically the whole class period. He had the insane urge to strangle Trelawney.

It didn't help with the state that Naruto was in. As soon as she had entered the room, she had nearly passed out from the scent of the fumes. She went through the rest of the class trying to remain conscious and alert. If it weren't for the severity of the situation, Sasuke would have smirked at the funny faces she was making at the perfumes in the room.

They were assigned to relate their dreams to each other. Ron and Harry were goofing off as usual. Sasuke, however noticed Trelawney approaching.

Sasuke nudged Naruto. "Dobe. Tell me a dream."

Naruto stirred slighty out of her stupor. "Well there was this one dream I had," she said, a slightly perverted look spreading across her face. "We were in you room and we were-"

"Use a different dream, dobe. The teacher is coming."

Naruto pouted slightly. "Fine, teme. Let's see... the other night I had this dream were I was in the toad summons world and then..." Sasuke tuned out Naruto's chaotic dream about toads, ramen, and orange paint. He didn't want to know what went on in the blonde Jinchuuriki's mind.

After Divination they departed for their next class: Defense Against the Dark Arts. And boy, was it hell.


	15. Chapter 14

Magic Shadows

Chapter 14

_**"Naruto had the distinct impression that Professor McGonagall viewed her as a child, despite knowing her profession."**_

Naruto had decided that she needed to find a new animal to compare Umbridge to, because comparing her to a toad was offensive towards her summons. Maybe a baboon? Or a walrus? Rhino? Whatever animal she looked like, it wasn't pretty.

Umbridge waddled up towards the front of the classroom and greeted the class. Ugh... she was one of _those_ teachers. Sasuke and Naruto were going to kill her. Umbridge tapped the blackboards with her wand, listing the course aims. Naruto and Sasuke both skimmed through them before writing them down. They immediately noticed the problem with the aims, but stayed silent. It wasn't part of their mission to piss of Ministy officials. Just protect Harry and the school. And if Umbridge happened to threaten the school... well... killing her would be a bonus.

After coping down the course aims, Umbridge instructed the class to begin reading the first chapter of the Defense Against the Dark Arts textbook. Naruto and Sasuke opened their books, but didn't read. They both had already read the whole textbook and learned the information. It was a load of bullshit.

Looking around the classroom, Naruto noticed Hermione's raised hand. Interesting. From the intent look she was directing towards Umbridge, she was planning something. But, what?

Eventually, Umbridge could ignore Hermione no longer and directed her attention towards her.

"Did you want to ask something about the chapter, dear?" Umbridge asked.

"I've got a query about your course aims," said Hermione. Naruto and Sasuke both smirked. Smart girl. She noticed the problem. "There's nothing written up there about using defensive spells," she continued.

"Using defensive spells? Why I can't imagine any situation arising in my classroom that would require you to use a defensive spell, Miss Granger. You surely aren't expecting to be attacked during class?" she responded. Oh man. She opened a whole can of chaos.

The class erupted with questions. Naruto shot Sasuke a look that clearly said 'Why didn't you just let me kill her?' Sasuke rolled his eyes. 'Remember the mission,' he mouthed. The argument between the students and Umbridge only continued to escalate. Naruto and Sasuke both noticed Harry interjecting quite loudly and hoped that he wouldn't get himself into trouble.

"I do not wish to criticize the way things have been run in this school," she said, "but you have been exposed to some very irresponsible wizards in this class, very irresponsible indeed-not to mention extremely dangerous half-breeds."

It was a good thing that Umbridge didn't know Naruto was a Jinchuuriki. She just might try to burn Naruto at the stake. And we all know how badly that would end up for Umbridge. From that point, the argument continued to escalate. Umbridge was clearly losing control of the class.

Then Harry just had to go and make it personal and get in trouble with Umbridge. First he lost ten points from Gryffindor, but that didn't stop him. Naruto grit her teeth in annoyance. This gaki was making their job more difficult then it needed to be.

"Detention, Mr. Potter! Tomorrow evening. Five o'clock. My office," declared Umbridge. Sasuke shot Naruto a look that very clearly said 'Do something.'

"I repeat, this is a lie. The-"

Naruto stood up and slammed the palm of her hands onto her desk catching everyone's attention and interrupting Umbridge's rant. "That is enough," she roared. "What right do you have to tell Harry to believe or not, you old hag?" She turned towards Harry. "And you! You need to learn to shut and quit your complaining! your only pissing me off!"

"Miss Namikaze. Mr. Potter. Come up here," Umbridge said, pulling out a roll of parchment. She wrote a short note on it and handed it to Naruto. "Both of you take this to Professor McGonagall."

As they exited the classroom, Naruto caught Sasuke's smirk. She glared back. Apparently, he was quite entertained by her little show. Whatever. She would get him back later.

They went to Professor McGonagall's office, and Naruto handed her the note. She opened it and read it before directing a hard gaze at Harry.

"It says here she's given both of you detention every evening this week, starting tomorrow," she said. "Potter you should know better than to aggravate Dolores Umbridge." She turned her gaze onto Naruto. "And why did you feel the need to land yourself with detention, Miss Namikaze."

Naruto gazed coolly back at Professor McGonagall. Naruto had the distinct impression that Professor McGonagall viewed her as a child, despite knowing her profession.

"You seem to forget, McGonagall-sensei, that it is my job to protect Harry. When he landed himself a detention, I decided the best way to insure his safety was to provoke Umbridge into giving me detention as well."

Professor McGonagall looked briefly startled at her response,but accepted in nonetheless. "Very well," she said, "you are dismissed.


	16. Chapter 15

Magic Shadows

Chapter 15

_**"A short, stocky man approached another and bowed."**_

Naruto watched in amusement as Fred, George, and Lee Jordan-for lack of a better term- experiment on first years. The twins were really pranking geniuses. Naruto itched to go join them and wreck havoc, however, Sasuke grabbed onto her wrist.

Naruto glared at Sasuke, but he did not let go. "Dobe. Let's go spar in the Forbidden Forest," he suggested, obviously trying to deter Naruto from join the twins in their plotting. He had caught her attention. She nodded and led him up the stairs towards the boy's bedrooms. Sasuke raised an eyebrow in question.

"We need to find a private place to switch with some kage bunshin," Naruto explained. "And Harry and his friends won't ask where we went for a couple of minutes since they know that we are going out." She smirked suggestively. "They'll just assume that we were _spending_ time together, teme."

They each created a kage bunshin and exited out the window of the room. They ran towards the forbidden forest, sticking closely to the shadows. It was after curfew, after all. It would be highly embarrassing if two elite shinobi were caught.

Naruto held a kunai to Sasuke's throat, nicking it slightly.

"I think that I won, Sasuke-teme," she said.

"I think we tied, dobe," he said indicating his sword which he led at a position to impale her kidney. He then leaned in to kiss her on the lips, distracting her. He pushed away the kunai from his throat and moved his sword to her neck. He smirked, staring into her eyes, sharingan tomoe spinning. "And, now, I've won."

"Teme! Two can play at that game. Next time, be prepared. I won't hold back," she threatened.

"Hn."

Just as they were exiting the forest, one of Naruto's kage bunshin near the castle popped.

She smiled. "Stag is here," she cheered. She tugged on Sasuke's hand pulling him in the right direction. The stopped on the bank of the lake and waited. With a slight woosh, Stag shunshined before them.

Naruto reached into her pouch and pulled out two scrolls. "One is my mission report for Baa-chan, and the other are your orders," she said.

"Troublesome. Anything else?" Stag asked.

"It's all in the scroll but i'll tell you the really important things to make sure you do it. Make sure the rookies are rotated throughout the experiences ANBU squads. Also, make sure Snake and Wolf train them into the ground. Don't allow Bear to return to duty until Slug clears him for duty. And, finally, no cloud watching while on the job, Stag. Don't slack off. I'll know." Naruto turned towards Sasuke. "Did I miss anything, teme?"

"Hn. Make sure Dog and Cat are never in a room alone together," he smirked. "You never know what you might find them doing."

"I already figured that one out, Sasuke. Those two are too troublesome for their own good. I'll be stopping by about every month to pick up your report and order." With that, he shunshined away.

A short, stocky man approached another and bowed.

"Wormtail. What news do you have for me?"

"My Lord, our spies have observed two new students at Hogwarts, claiming to be transfer students."

"And how is this my concern?"

"Something about them is off, My Lord... Our spy reports that they seem to give off an aura of power, clearly not normal for any wizard."

"What are their appearances?"

"The first is female and the only way to describe her features is... fox-like. The second is male, with dark hair and eyes, distinctly of Asian heritage. Interestingly enough his translation tattoo is in the form of... a snake, My Lord."

"Very good, Wormtail. I want you to continue to monitor them and inform me of their movements. I will being looking into where they came from."


	17. Chapter 16

Magic Shadows

Chapter 16

_**"The scent of her blood filled her nose and small rivulets of blood began to drip down the side of her hand and onto the desk and floor."**_

The next morning consisted of a full schedule for everyone. In both double Charms and double Transfiguration, preparing for OWLs were the main focus. Both Sasuke and Naruto found it incredibly easy to perform the assigned spells and charms. Many students were jealous of their abilities to cast spells so easily without even saying anything.

Next, they had Care of Magical Creatures. Naruto and Sasuke had to deal with Malfoy taunting Harry all period. They boy clearly knew more than he should. Just as Harry was about to burst, Sasuke appeared next to Harry, and Malfoy paled. He stopped his taunting of Harry and hesitantly backed away and returned to where the rest of the Slytherins were. Sasuke smirked at the sight of Malfoy scurring away. Ron laughed at Malfoy's reaction, glad at any discomfort that they Slytherin boy might experience. Clearly, Malfoy was incredibly afraid of Sasuke.

For their last class of the day, they had Herbology. Sasuke wrinkled his nose at the strong odor of dragon dung. Naruto covered her nose and turned pale, trying not to run out of the greenhouse to get away from the smell. The greenhouse almost smelled as bad as the Divination classroom. However, unlike the fumes in the Divination classroom, the scent of the dragon dung did not make her sleepy, it just made her feel incredibly sick.

Hermione noticed how sick and uncomfortable Naruto looked. "Are you alright, Naruto?" she asked, slightly concerned.

Sasuke answered for Naruto, seeing as she was preoccupied with trying to barf. "She has incredibly sensitive senses," he explained. "The odor from the dragon dung is making her sick."

"How come her senses are so good?" she asked, curious and wanting to learned more about the shinobi.

"One of her abilities," he replied, reluctant to give out anymore information. He obviously couldn't tell her about they Kyuubi, and explaining the techniques of shinobi took to long, and most of them were classified.

Hermione seemed to understand that he wasn't willing to say anymore. Overhearing the conversation, Harry realized that her sensitive senses were likely due to her status as a Jinchuuriki. He, however, didn't say anything. Sasuke was relieved that Hermione wasn't nagging him for more information. From the files they had received from Dumbledore, she was quite intelligent and was able to easily figure things out. He didn't want her figuring things out halfway and assuming the wrong things. He would have to make sure that she didn't snoop too much.

Naruto and Harry walked towards Umbridge's office for their entered the room and sat at a desk. She handed them a sheet of parchment and a thin, black quill. Something was off about that quill. Naruto could smell the blood all over it. She shot a glance at Harry, worried. She did not know how well he could take torture because Umbridge was up to something.

"Mr. Potter," she said, "I want you to write 'I must not tell lies.' And you, Miss. Namikaze, I would like you to write 'I must not defy authority.'"

Naruto began to write out the lines. She felt a scratching sensation on the back of her hand and noticed that the word were being engraved onto the back of her hand. She wasn't too worried about the pain. She had suffered from much worse. The wound quickly healed.

She heard Harry give a small gasp of pain. She smelled his blood before it faded away slightly, indicating the wound had healed. So the magic in the quill healed the wound. Perfect. Her abnormal healing ability would go unnoticed. Naruto smirked. It was time to freak out Umbridge.

Naruto began to write faster, not allowing the cuts on her hand to heal. The scent of her blood filled her nose and small rivulets of blood began to drip down the side of her hand and onto the desk and floor. She quickly filled up the whole page, in small, neat handwriting. She set her quill down.

Both Harry and Umbridge looked up at Naruto when they heard the small tap of a quill being set down. Harry gaped at the sight of Naruto. Blood was dripping down from her hand and onto the desk and floor and creating a small puddle. Harry noticed that she showed no sign of pain on her face at all. In fact, a small, triumphant smirk appeared on her face when she noticed Umbridge look at her sheet of parchment in slight horror. The sheet on parchment was glistening red with row upon row of tinny, neat writing.

"I appear to have run out of room on my parchment, Umbrige-sense," Naruto said innocently. She glanced at her hand which was still dripping blood. "And, it appears that I have made a mess too. Oh dear. My apologies." If it were for knowing Naruto even a little bit, they apology would have sounded sincere. Naruto grinned sadistically before lifting her hand to her mouth and lick off some of the blood. Her eyes briefly flashed red.

Umbridge shuddered in horror at the sight. She cleared her throat before speaking, "Y-you may go, M-miss. Namikaze."

"I think I'll wait for Harry, sensei," Naruto's grin widened.

Umbridge looked startled at Naruto's refusal to leave. Umbridge glanced at Harry. "Mr. Potter may go as well," she said.

They got up and began to exit the room. Naruto stopped in the doorway and turned slightly, partially facing Umbridge. "See you tomorrow evening, sensei," Naruto reminded. Umbridge paled slightly before nodding. Naruto left the room, the door slamming behind her.

Later that night, after the detention, Naruto and Sasuke met on the edge of the forbidden forest.

"I smell your blood, dobe."

"Don't worry, teme. It was just that detention with Umbridge. It was some kind of torture. Pretty weak," she responded, waiving off Sasuke's concern.

"And Harry?" he asked.

"I was able to finish up the detention pretty quickly before it would do too much damage." Naruto grinned mischievously. "I scared Umbridge pretty good. It was hilarious." She laughed, remembering Umbridge's reaction.

"Hn."

"I'm going to see how long it takes to break her." Naruto grinned viciously. Sasuke shivered slightly. As ANBU Commander, Naruto was one of the best people in the village when it came to torture. She loved messing with people's minds. Umbridge was in store for hell.


	18. Chapter 17

Magic Shadows

Chapter 17

_**"Naruto watched as his face twisted in pain and she tensed, ready to get him away from Umbridge."**_

The second detention went much in the same manner as the first. This time, however, Naruto filled the whole parchment in less than five minutes. Once again, small streams of blood dripped down her hand while Naruto had a smile plastered on her face. It was quite creepy.

"All done, sensei," Naruto stated, happily. "Would you like me to fill another page?" she continued, trying to freak Umbridge out. It worked. Umbridge blanched.

Unfortunately, Umbridge composed herself rather quickly. "Let me see your hand," she ordered. Naruto stood from her seat and glided up towards the desk and lifted her hand to Umbridge. Drops of blood fell all over the papers she was grading. There would be a lot of freaked out students when they received the graded papers covered in blood.

Umbridge examined her hand, frowning slighty. There were no cuts at all. There was blood-evidence of the cut being made- but there were absolutely no cuts at all. There wasn't even a scar. There should have been something there. After a cetain amount of writing, the cut wasn't supposed to heal anymore. Umbridge let go of Naruto's hand, slightly disturbed.

"Something wrong, sensei?"

"Nothing, Miss Namikaze. I think the message has sunk in. I will let you off easy this time. You do not have to attend the rest of the detentions."

Ah. That was it. Umbridge didn't know how to respond to Naruto so she was trying to get rid of her. Well it was too bad that Naruto had no intention of leaving Harry alone with Umbridge.

"But, sensei, I couldn't possibly skip out on a punishment. You were right to punish me. After all, 'I must not defy authority,'" she quoted. "No. I need to learn my lesson. I'll come back for the rest of the detentions." Naruto has having a hard time not laughing at Umbridge's reaction. It was so fun messing with this woman!

**Hahaha. You got her good, Kit. Sasuke was right to not let us kill her right away. We can torture her first. Maybe she'll die of fright.** Kyuubi seemed very pleased with Naruto's taunting and Umbridge's reaction. Naruto smiled at Kyuubi's reaction.

Harry was greatly disturbed. It was funny seeing Umbridge's reaction, but Naruto was slightly creepy. He knew that she was a ninja and all but... still. He shuddered, especially when her eyes briefly flashed red. She was insane. But then again, what shinobi wasn't?

Umbridge was clearly having a hard time containing her fear. Naruto could smell her fear seeping into the room. "V-very well, Miss Namikaze. You may wait for Mr. Potter to finish and then you may go."

Naruto plopped back in her seat, pouting slightly. She had hoped to freak out Umbridge enough so that way they could leave early like the evening beforehand. Oh well. This just gave her more time to mess with Umbridge.

* * *

It was the last detention of the week for Harry and Naruto. Naruto once again finished filling her parchment with shinning, red words within less than five minutes. Umbridge glanced at her uneasily, distaste clear on her face.

Like at all the other detentions, Naruto's cut healed rapidly leaving no scar of any sort. She lazily lounged in her chair her eyes resting upon Umbridge with a predatory gleam in her eyes.

"Sensei? You wouldn't happen to have a sink where I could wash all the blood off? Do you?" she asked, try to sound innocent but failing terribly.

Umbridge stiffened and straightened look at Naruto. She took a deep breath before answering. "I'm afraid not, Miss Namikaze. I guess you'll just have to wait until the end of the detention," she said. Clearly, Umbridge was trying to maintain some sort of authority over Naruto. Well, it wasn't going to work.

"How unfortunate," said Naruto. "I guess I'll just have to make do."

Umbridge smiled a sweet, sickly smile. The thought she had gotten Naruto. How wrong she was. "Yes, yes, my dear. I afraid that is what happens in detention. I cannot make allowances for students who 'defy authority'."

Naruto smirked and Umbridge watched uneasily. "Yes, sensei. You are quite right. I am happy to say that I don't need a sink to clean up." Naruto then lifted her hand, still dripping in blood to her mouth and began licking it clean. The flickering shadows in the room accented her sharp teeth, giving her a sinister and blood thirsty appearance. Both Harry and Umbridge shivered at the sight.

Umbridge cleared her throat uncomfortably. "Well, I suppose we can finish up. Come here, Mr. Potter," she commanded.

Harry stood up from his desk and walked towards Umbridge. He thrust his hand towards her and she took it into her hands. Naruto watched as his face twisted in pain and she tensed ready to get him away from Umbridge. However, the pain seemed to stop as soon as he pulled his hand away.

Umbridge grinned evilly. "Well, I think I've made my point, Mr. Potter. You may go." Harry swept out of the room with Naruto close on his heels.

* * *

Harry swept into the common room and found Hermione and Sasuke in a corner working on an assignment. He sat down heavily on a chair next to them. Naruto followed and sat on the arm rest of Sasuke's chair.

"What happened, Harry?" Hermione asked, concerned. She had noticed the look on Harry's face. He was clearly bothered.

Harry shot a glance towards Sasuke before deciding he didn't care if his story was overheard. He launched into his story of what happened during the detention.

"You don't think she is possessed? Do you, Harry?" Hermione asked at the end of the story.

Sasuke shot Naruto a glance, silently asking her if it was a possibility. Naruto shook her head before interjecting into the conversation. "I don't think so, Hermione. I'm pretty sure I would know if she was possessed," Naruto said.

"How can you be sure?" Harry asked, not believing her.

Naruto scrunched her nose in annoyance. "Trust me. I would know," she said. Harry frowned. He didn't know how much he trusted Naruto. He definitely trusted her more than Sasuke, but... He just didn't know! He was so frustrated not knowing who to trust! Harry sighed and rubbed his forehead in frustration. He would deal with this tomorrow. He stomped off to bed with Sasuke following close behind him.

* * *

Deep within Oto no Kuni, there is a hidden base that was once occupied by Orochimaru and his minions. Now, however, it is deserted. Ever since the death of Orochimaru at the hands of Sasuke, several of his bases have been neglected and crumbling. When Kabuto became the "new" Orochimaru, he returned to this base in order to obtain Orochimaru's DNA and graft it into himself. However, during the Fourth Shinobi War, Kabuto was killed by both Sasuke and Itachi. But, before entering the war as Madara's ally, Kabuto attempted one last time to revive Orochimaru.

Within the curse seal that Orochimaru placed on potential vessels was a piece of his soul. Unknown to many, Kabuto himself had a curse seal in case of an emergency where Orochimaru needed to switch bodies.

When Kabuto retreated into the hidden base in Oto he immediately began trying to revive Orochimaru's soul from the curse seal. He obtained a suitable body and began attempting to plant Orochimaru's soul into it. After months of experimentation, nothing happened and Kabuto deemed it a failure and moved on to the next best thing. He began grafting Orochimaru's DNA into his body.

What Kabuto did not realize was that his experiment was indeed a success. However, it took time for Orochimaru's fragmented soul to gain enough strength to take control of the vessel it was placed in. So after over a year, Orochimaru was reborn and he was back to his ultimate goal: immortality. And the first step was one Sasuke Uchiha.


	19. Chapter 18

Magic Shadows

Chapter 18

_**"The red eyes reminded him of Voldemort."**_

Sasuke shadowed Harry as he left the Owlery after sending off his letter to Sirius. He followed Harry down to breakfast, but did not reveal himself. Sasuke wasn't stupid. He knew that Harry didn't trust him and he knew that if Harry knew the Sasuke was following him, he would not be pleased. Sasuke understood why Harry distrust him. The wizarding world seemed to be extremely superstitious about snakes. But, not without good cause. However, Sasuke didn't care what Harry thought of him. It wasn't his mission to make Harry happy. Sasuke's mission was to keep Harry alive through whatever means necessary.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke listened closely as Harry, Ron, and Hermione discussed the article in the Daily Prophet. Naruto and Sasuke were already informed about the incident with Sturgis Podmore, but did not say anything. It was not their place to reveal the secrets of the Order of the Phoenix. Ron and Harry left the table after they finished their breakfast, planning to practice Quidditch. Naruto signaled to Sasuke indicating that she had a kage bunshin monitoring them. Sasuke and Naruto follwed Hermione back up to the common room.

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto hovered nearby listening as Ron read allowed a letter he had received from his brother, Percy. Ron paused in the reading of his letter and glanced at Sasuke and Naruto before continuing reading.

_'Dolores Umbridge has also informed me of other happenings at Hogwarts. I am sure that you are aware of the two Japanese transfer students that are attending Hogwarts this year. I am very concerned with some of the stories that Dolores has shared with me concerning these two student. I urge you to distance yourself from these two, especially the girl, Naruto._

_ 'Dolores has informed me that they have some disturbing tendencies that are quite frightening and they may be mentally unbalanced and that they are not safe. They have absolutely no respect for authority and constantly defy Dolores's will and instructions. Dolores fears that they are a liability to the well being of the students and the school as a whole and has tried to persuade Dumbledore to dismiss them. However, Dumbledore has not listened to her advice._

_ 'This leads me to my other bit of advice...'_ Ron finished the letter and glanced up uneasily.

"Well," Harry said, "if you want to 'sever ties' with me, I swear I won't get violent."

Naruto laughed. "I promise not to frighten you with my 'disturbing tendencies'," she joked.

"Hmm," Sasuke mused. "You know, dobe. Everything that Umbridge said in that letter about you, although twisted, is quite accurate."

"Sasuke-teme! You take that back! I am not 'mentally unbalanced!' And, I am perfectly safe. And, I certainly don't consider Umbridge any sort of authoritative figure, so of course I defy her!" she ranted.

Sasuke smirked. "Hn. Dobe. You very well know that everyone over the rank of Jounin is absolutely insane."

Naruto paused. She nodded. "You know what, teme? You're actually kinda right."

"Of course."

Naruto grinned. "That means that you just as insane as me," she stated.

"Hn. Yes."

Harry and his friends listened to the conversation with bewilderment. Naruto and Sasuke, absolutely insane? Harry could see Naruto as being insane with all of the stuff she pulled in detention, but Sasuke? He seemed so calm. Cold, yes. But, insane? No.

"I doubt you guys are really insane," said Hermione. "You guys seem pretty normal."

Naruto looked at Hermione like she was crazy. "Hermione, you don't go through our line of work and stay completely sane. We only seem somewhat normal because every shinobi has some sort of ridiculous coping mechanism."

Hermione looked interested at this revelation. "Coping mechanisms? Really? How do you guys cope?" she asked curiously.

Naruto appeared to mull over the question briefly. "Well," she said," I eat copious amounts of ramen and..." She adopted a perverted expression on her face. She glanced at Sasuke, her eyes glazed over slightly. "Sasuke and I have lots and lots of sex." Hermione looked taken aback at Naruto's response. Ron turned bright red and spluttered. Harry also turned bright red. Sasuke showed no outward reaction to Naruto's statement. Naruto shook her head slightly and refocused. "And teme eats anything with tomatoes. He also picked up a habit of eating pocky from his brother. Hmmm... he also messes around with his sharingan was he is agitated." Sasuke appeared slightly disgruntled at Naruto revealing so much about him.

"Sharingan?" Hermione asked, confused with the unfamiliar word.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah. It's his kekkei genkai, his bloodline limit. Show them, teme."

"Hn." Sasuke looked reluctant but channeled chakra into his eyes. His eyes bled red and three tomoe spun around his eyes. Harry shivered at the sight. The red eyes reminded him of Voldemort. Harry's eyes narrowed with distrust. The more and more he found out about Sasuke, the less and less he liked.

"Those are some creepy eyes, man," Ron said. "What do they do?"

"Hn. None of your business." Ron looked annoyed at the answer but didn't ask anymore. Sasuke stopped channeling chakra to his eyes and the reverted back to normal.

Sasuke and Naruto both caught a flash of something in the fire. They tensed reaching their hands into their weapons pouch.

"Sirius," Harry breathed. Naruto and Sasuke didn't drop their guard. Sirius's head reappeared in the fire. However, this time it stayed.

Naruto frowned. She walked closer to the fire. "Sirius," she began, "you shouldn't be here. It is not safe. Umbridge is monitoring the fires."

"I just needed to talk to Harry really quick and I couldn't write to him through letter. Those too are being monitored." Naruto nodded and stepped back, but stayed on alert.

Naruto and Sasuke carefully listened in on the conversation, keeping tabs on Harry and his friend's theories. Luckily, there was no sign that Umbridge had caught on to Sirius's visit.

* * *

"Wormtail, what news do you have?"

"My Lord, after much investigation we have discovered that the two strangers are shinobi," replied Wormtail, cowering.

"Shinobi? Ah, yes. I have come across stories of them in the past. However, they were often portrayed as myths." Voldemort was not pleased. He had no desire to be chasing information on myths.

Wormtail must have sensed Voldemort's displeasure. He hurried to reassure the Dark Lord. "My Lord, I assure you that this information is accurate. We have come across a very reliable... informant."

"Informant? Bring them to me. I would like to question them," he commanded.

Wormtail quickly scrambled out of the room. He reentered a few minutes later with a girl trailing behind him. She couldn't have been more that 10 years old.

"Girl, what information do you have?" Voldemort hissed.

The girl bowed before looking upwards at him with blank eyes. "I am a servant of Orochimaru-sama. He is from the same place that the two strangers are from. Orochimaru-sama has discovered the connection between our two worlds and has decided to contact you," she stated in a clear, monotone voice. Wormtail shivered slightly, creeped out by the girl.

"Oh? And what does he have to offer me?" Voldemort asked, slightly intrigued.

"Orochimaru-sama knows that you want Harry Potter. He is willing to partner himself with you and help you obtain what you want," she explained.

"And the catch?"

"There is none. Orochimaru-sama merely wants the two shinobi who are guarding Potter and then he will return to the Elemental Continent."

"Very well. Tell him that I am willing to partner with him," Voldemort commanded.

"Hai, Voldemort-sama," she said, bowing. She then pulled back one of her sleeves on her right arm to reveal an intricate seal. She bit her thumb and swipped her blood along the seal and across her palm. She ran through a long string of seals before slamming the palm of her hand onto the ground. Voldemort watched in curiosity as the seals on her hands glowed and a intricate pattern spread across the ground. With a swirl of purple chakra, a man appeared before the girl with a twisted smirk upon his face.

"I believe you are in need of my support, Voldemort. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Orochimaru of the Sannin."


	20. Chapter 19

Magic Shadows

Chapter 19

_**"It was all he needed to communicate his belief that he would never leave her behind."**_

High Inquisitor?! Sasuke read the newspaper article with disdain and tossed it to Naruto. She quickly read through the article with a frown on her face. Sasuke listened in on the discussion Harry and his friends were having over the article. Sasuke frowned. This was only going to make their mission more difficult. Umbridge was becoming a nuisance. Maybe he should have let Naruto kill her at the beginning of the year. It sure would have saved a lot of trouble. Sasuke glanced upwards at Dumbledore. He had the impression that Dumbledore wouldn't like it at all if they started assassinating Ministry Officials.

* * *

Umbridge was in Divination inspecting Trelawney's class. Unfortunately, they were still working on interpreting dreams.

Naruto and Sasuke had maneuvered themselves so that they were sitting at a table near a window, yet still had a clear view of Harry. Naruto leaned closely to the open window, trying to clear her nose and mouth of the scent of perfume. Thankfully, Naruto's head as clear enough where she could concentrate a lot better.

Sasuke watched Umbridge closely as she inspected Trelawney. Poor woman. She was clearly failing her inspection. Sasuke sneered in distaste at the manner which Umbridge was treating Trelawney. This vile woman was getting on his nerves. Needless to say, the rest of Divination went very poorly.

* * *

Once again. Defense Against the Dark Arts was a nightmare. Hermione and Umbridge got into a... _disagreement_... and well Harry tried to join in.

"What for?" Harry asked angrily after Umbridge took five point away from Gryffindor because of Hermione's comment.

"Don't you get involved!" Hermione whispered urgently to him.

Naruto caught Harry's eyes and shook her head indicating that he should stop. Harry clamped his mouth shut. Umbridge continued on with her speech. Naruto shot Sasuke a glance that clearly said 'get ready to stop him.' Sasuke gave a quick nod and watched Harry. Harry opened his mouth to interject into Umbridge's speech. Sasuke shifted, catching Harry's eye. Sasuke's eyes briefly flashed red and Harry felt a sudden wave of dizziness overcome him. He shut his mouth and blinked rapidly, trying to get his bearings. Umbridge finished her lecture to the class and sat back down at her desk, apparently satisfied.

* * *

After class, Harry walked into an empty class dragging Ron and Hermione after him. Naruto and Sasuke followed.

Harry rounded on Sasuke. "What did you do to me?" he shouted.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed slightly. "I don't know what you are talking about," he said calmly.

Harry's eyes narrowed in anger. "Yes you do! What was that in DADA? You did something to me to stop me from speaking to Umbridge."

"I was stopping you from getting another detention, you fool."

"You have no right!"

Naruto stepped in between them, placing a hand on each of their wrists. "It is our job to protect you, Harry," she said. "Getting yourself cut up in a detention with Umbridge is not safe." Her eyes narrowed. "As much as I love having detention with Umbridge and messing with her, you need to stop pissing her off.

"She is quickly gaining power within the school. Have you not been paying attention? It is our job to make sure she can't get to you. That is difficult if you don't shut your mouth."

Harry opened his mouth to retort, but Hermione interjected. "They are right, Harry. You need to stop annoying Umbridge if you want to stay safe."

Ron nodded his head. "Yeah, Harry. I hate her as much as you do, but her detentions are sick."

Harry said nothing. He turned and walked out of the empty classroom. Ron followed close behind. Hermione watched with concern, but did not follow. Naruto and Sasuke headed to their nest class. They knew that Harry would head there eventually.

* * *

A week later, Umbridge was inspecting Professor McGonagall. It was quite refreshing to see how Professor McGonagal treated Umbridge. Naruto and Sasuke wordlessly practiced their vanishing spells, performing it perfectly on the very first try. Many within the classroom had gotten used to their ability to perform spells nonverbally.

Next, Umbridge inspected Care of Magical Creature. Umbridge was fishing for any sort of insults she could get about Dumbledore or Hagrid. Once again, Harry tried to interject while Umbridge was conversing with Malfoy.

"I was slashed by a hippogriff," Malfoy said. Harry opened his mouth to retort, however, Naruto grabbed onto his arm tightly. Harry glared at her and she shook her head. He reluctantly snapped his mouth shut.

* * *

Later that night, in the common room, Hermione and Ron approached Harry with the idea for a Defense Against the Dark Arts Club. Secretly, Sasuke and Naruto thought it was a good idea, but did not interfere with the conversation. It was Harry's decisions. However, Naruto and Sasuke had decided that if they decided to have this club, they would not interfere as long as it did not put Harry in any danger.

* * *

Two weeks later, Hermione approached Harry once again about her idea for Harry giving DADA lessons. Harry reluctantly agreed to have a meeting to see who would be interested. They planned to meet in the Hog's Head during the next Hogsmeade trip during the first weekend of October.

* * *

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting in the common room diligently working on their homework. It was fairly late at night and everyone else was in their rooms asleep. Ron and Harry were having a difficult time finishing their homework and Hermione was helping them. Sasuke and Naruto were relaxing on the couch in front of the fire monitoring Harry.

Suddenly, there was a light poof and Sasuke and Naruto disappeared only to reappear in front of were Harry was sitting, kunai drawn. Harry leaned back, startled and Hermione gasped slightly.

The smoke cleared to reveal a small, black snake. Naurto and Sasuke relaxed and placed their kunai back into their pouches. Sasuke approached the snake and bent down and lowered his arm. The snake slithered onto his arm and up to his shoulder.

"Why are you here, Kuro? I did not summon you," said Sasuke.

"Sssassuke-ssama. There have been ssstrange occurancesss in the sssummoning realm that you need to be informed of," the small, black snake informed. Naruto glanced at the snake with an expression of worry.

Harry stared at the snake distrustfully and glanced towards Ron and Hermione. Ron had his mouth agape in surprise and Hermione was watching the exchange in curiosity. However, they appeared to understand the snake? Harry glanced back at the snake. If Ron and Hermione could understand the snake, did that mean it was speaking English.

Sasuke glanced at the young Gryffindors sitting in the corner of the common room. "_Kuro, deliver your report in Japanese_," Sasuke commanded in Japanese.

"_Yes, Sssasssuke-sssama. Ssseveral daysss ago Manda-sssama was sssummoned and we know that you do not sssummon him lightly. When he returned he offered no explanation._"

"_Hn. No possibility that it was Anko who summoned him?_"

"_You know that ssshe isss not powerful enough to call upon the higher sssummons._"

"_So that only leaves one possibility? Orochimaru?_" Sasuke looked contemplative and Naruto looked worried.

"_Yesss._"

"_I see. Thank you for the information, Kuro. You may go._" With a poof of smoke, Kuro was gone. The three young Gryffindors gaped at the spot.

"What the hell was that about?" Harry asked.

Sasuke glanced at Harry but didn't answer. Naruto instead responded, "He was just delivering some information."

Harry appeared displeased with the answer. It provided little insight beyond what he already knew.

"A snake?" Hermione squeaked. "Since when can snakes speak English or Japanese?" she asked.

"That snake was a summon, of course. Some shinobi can summon animals," Naruto explained. "Teme summons snakes and I summon toads and foxes."

"Snake? Why a snake?" Ron asked suspiciously.

"Do you have a problem with snakes?" Sasuke asked.

"Why wouldn't I? Whenever I see snakes nothing good comes of it. Slytherin, our second year with the Basilisk, You-know-who." Ron ranted. Although he tried not to show it outwardly, Harry agreed with Ron's conclusion.

"Hn. Deal with it."

Ron looked like he was about to start yelling at Sasuke. However, Hermione interjected. "Ron, calm down! You have no right to be suspicious just because he can summon snakes. Dumbledore trusts them and so do I," she stated giving Ron a look that dared him to contradict her. Ron glared at her but shut his mouth.

"You three should get to bed," Naruto said. They knew that it wasn't a suggestion. It was much closer to an order. The three nodded and gathered their schoolwork before heading up to their rooms. After the left Naruto sat back down on the couch with a sigh. Sasuke joined her. "I'm going to send a message to Baa-chan informing her. She may not even know that he could be back." She scowled, her eyes darkening. "Why can't that snake-teme stay dead?"

Naruto bit her thumb and ran through a string of seals and slammed her hand onto the ground. With a poof of smoke a medium sized silver fox appeared.

"What do you need, Naruto-sama?" the fox yipped tilting its head in question.

"I'm going to write out a quick message for Tsunade-baa-chan and I need you to deliver it, Gingitsune," she commanded. She pulled out a scroll and began to write out a quick coded message. She rolled it but and placed a quick chakra seal on it and handed it to Gingitsune. The fox disappeared in a poof off to deliver the message.

Naruto looked over at Sasuke to see him seemingly staring off into space. He was staring off into the distance and switching his sharingan off and on. His red, flickering eyes seemed to give off no emotion. But, Naruto knew better. Sasuke was worried about the situation. Naruto leaned over burying her face into his chest and wrapping her arms around his waist.

"It'll be okay," she reassured. "You killed him once and you can kill him again, Sasuke-teme."

"I know, but he always seems to find someway to come back to life."

"We'll kill him for sure this time. He can't have you. You're mine," Naruto growled. Her eyes flashed red as she tightened her hold on his waist.

Sasuke smirked. "Who is the possessive one now, dobe?"

Naruto looked up and smirked. She quickly straddled him and leaned down, looking into his eyes. "Unlike you, I can blame it on my more animalistic side. No way is Orochi-pedo taking you away from me, teme."

"Hn. Dobe." Sasuke leaned upward to claim Naruto's lips in a fierce kiss. It was all he needed to communicate his belief that he would never leave her behind.


	21. Chapter 20

Magic Shadows

Chapter 20

_**"It looks like the justu is a combination of chakra nature manipulation and blood summoning."**_

It was the morning of the Hogsmeade trip and Harry and his friends were preparing to depart. Naruto and Sasuke were accompanying them, however, Naruto left several fox summons and henged kage bunshin behind to patrol the castle.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were walking along the streets of Hosmeade bickering. Naruto and Sasuke trailed behind listening to the conversation. Apparently, Hermione wanted to directly inform Sasuke and Naruto of the meeting at Hog's Head.

"But, Hermione, they probably already know that," said Ron. He saw no point in being polite to them when they were obviously babysitting them.

"Ron! It doesn't matter! It is rude not to! Dumbledore trusts them and we should let them attend the lessons and meetings if they want to," Hermione tried to explain, keeping her voice low in an attempt to not attract attention. Harry was surprisingly silent. He had no doubt that whether they were invited or not, Naruto and Sasuke would be at the meeting in some shape or form. As far as the shinobi were concerned, we has going to interact as little as possible.

"Fine! But, you tell them," Ron decided. Hermione grinned triumphantly.

Hermione glanced over her should at where the shinobi were trailing behind them. She dropped back to walk along side Naruto. In Hermione's opinion, Naruto was much more approachable than Sasuke. "Naruto?" she asked somewhat hesitantly.

"Yes, Hermione?" Naruto gave off an inviting smile. She had overheard the whole conversation but appreciated the effort on the part of Hermione. Cooperation of the people they were supposed to be guarding made things so much more pleasant.

"Umm... Well, you guys probably already know this, but... I wanted to officially invite you to join our DADA club we are going to be starting."

"Thanks, Hermione. We'll definitely be joining you guys." Hermione quickly caught back up to Ron and Harry. This now meant that Sasuke and Naruto wouldn't have to disguise themselves and could attended the meeting as themselves. It would be a good way to interact with other students who might be interested in the club.

* * *

The meeting for the club went off without of hitch. Well... actually, it wasn't perfect. Naruto and Sasuke both agreed that the Hog's Head was not the most ideal location to have a meeting where they didn't want to be overheard. Also, some of the students seemed less than willing to cooperate. But, other than that, it went great. They weren't ambushed, no one died... And, Harry was in a semi-decent mood meaning he wasn't shooting suspicious glances at Sasuke all of the time.

Naruto entered the common room to see a large group of student surrounding the message board. She noticed Sasuke frowning at the message board and walked over to join him.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Hn. Umbridge," he grunted, gesturing towards the message board. Naruto glanced over to see Educational Decree Number Twenty-four. She frowned after reading the decree.

"I'm not exactly surprised," she commented. "The Hog's Head wasn't exactly the best location to have a secret meeting. It's not like this will stop Harry. We'll just have to make sure that he doesn't get caught."

* * *

History of Magic. The most boring class ever. Professor Binns was going on an on about the giant wars. At least that was what Naruto thought. She wasn't really paying attention. She had Sasuke to do that for her.

There was a faint rustle that caught her attention. No one else heard it, but she did. She looked towards the window to see a white owl on the ledge. She recognized that owl-it was Harry's.

Soon after her, Hermione noticed the owl. Hermione caught Harry's attention and pointed out the owl. Harry quickly went over to the window and opened it and brought the owl inside.

"Professor Binns," Harry announced, "I'm not feeling well. I think I need to go to the hospital wing."

Professor Binns appeared very dazed and confused. Naruto signaled to Sasuke that she would take care of it. Naruto cleared her throat gaining the ghost's attention. "I'll escort him to the hospital wing, sensei. He doesn't look well at all."

"Yes. I suppose that is alright. Off you go," Professor Binns responded before returning to his lecture as if nothing had happened.

Naruto and Harry quickly left the classroom and found Professor Grubbly-Plank. Harry received a note from Sirius telling him when to talk to him. Naruto appreciated Professor McGonagall's warning towards Harry to be more careful of his methods of communication. She hoped that it would eventually get through to him that he needed to be more careful or Umbridge would to something drastic.

* * *

They were up late, waiting for Sirius to appear. Naruto was finishing up an essay while Sasuke was watching the fire, waiting. They spent most of the time discussing the Defense Against the Dark Arts group that Harry was planning. Naruto found it quite amusing that Sirius approved so enthusiastically while the other adults didn't.

Sirius directed his attention towards Naruto and Sasuke. "You don't think that you could possibly teach them something, could you?" he asked. "I know that shinobi are much more suited to combat. If you could teach them something it would really help."

Naruto frowned. "I don't think we would be able to help. Not only can wizards and witches not manipulate chakra, but they also don't have the stamina for it. Shinobi spend several years working on the physical aspects of techniques. There is little we could do in a few months time. Plus, I have found that many from your society are not open to the idea that their magic can be easily overpowered by physical means."

"That makes sense," Sirius admitted. "You won't stop the meetings, correct?"

"I see no point. These meeting aren't going to get him killed. The only person he is going against is Umbridge. And, I don't like that woman."

Sirius redirected his attention towards the three students. They began discussing various places where meetings could possibly be held.

Naruto and Sasuke stiffened as Sirius suddenly disappeared. As a pair of hands appeared in the fire, they quickly escorted Ron, Harry, and Hermione up towards their dorms.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke watched as Harry stayed up, working on a reading assignment. Naruto was on the couch once again reading the scroll that Jiraiya had given her before leaving.

"Any closer to solving it?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto's eyebrows scrunched in concentration. "Sort of. It looks like the justu is a combination of chakra nature manipulation and blood summoning. It's tricky, but I think I almost have the theory worked out completely. After that I'll start working on it."

"Blood summoning?"

"It's very similar to animal summoning minus a contract and a summoning dimension. By itself it isn't too difficult but... the way it is combined with nature manipulation in this jutsu is amazing."

"What nature type is required for this jutsu?"

Naruto grinned. "Wind."

After some time, Naruto rolled up the scroll and stood, stretching. She tucked the scroll into her pouch. "I'm going to go patrol the castle," she told Sasuke. She gesture over to where Harry was dozing off. "You should make sure he gets to bed." She put her hand into a half ram sign and shunshined away.

Sasuke stood and began to approach Harry to wake him. Then, there was a sudden crack and a house elf appeared. Sasuke reached into his weapons pouch but stopped when he noticed that the elf had Harry's owl. Sasuke watched as the elf woke Harry up and returned his owl. Sasuke listened as the elf, Dobby, told Harry about a room where he could host his club. From its description, it sounded perfect.


	22. Chapter 21

Magic Shadows

Chapter 21

_**"Hn. Don't be ridiculous."**_

It was the evening of the first meeting for the Defense Against the Dark Arts club. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were walking down the hallway with the Marauder's Map. Sasuke and Naruto were trailing them in the shadows making sure that they weren't being tailed.

Sasuke watched them read the map in interest. From this distance he could read the names littered across the map. He found himself and Naruto represented by little dots with their names labeled neatly in Japanese. Apparently they could be tracked through this thing. How annoying.

The shinobi watched as the three students paced in front of the door. Suddenly there was a ripple along the wall and a large door appeared. They pulled open the door to see a perfect room for teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Soon, students began to arrive, looking around the room in amazement. Once everyone had arrived, they began the meeting. They decided on the leader who was obviously Harry. They then decided upon the name Dumbledore's Army. Naruto found the name funny how it was mocking the Ministry of Magic's ridiculous fears. However, Sasuke thought it was a stupid name.

Harry then ordered them to split into pairs and to practice the Disarming Charm. Naruto and Sasuke rolled their eyes at the simplicity. But, they agreed that Harry had a point. There was no better place to start then the basics. And the rest of the students certainly needed to practice the basics.

Naruto noticed that they were running out of time before the curfew. "Hey, Harry," she called. "We have ten minutes until curfew. Shouldn't we be going?"

Harry looked down at his watch, surprised. He quickly caught everyone's attention and dismissed everyone.

* * *

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and the shinobi were in the room of requirement cleaning up after the end of a meeting. Hermione began to explain to Harry and Ron her idea for communicating other members through and coin and the use of a Protean Charm. Naruto and Sasuke watched on in interested. They both agreed that Hermione was an amazing witch. They recognized the difficultly of the spell that she had performed.

Harry looked conflicted. "They kind of remind me of the Death Eater's tattoos," he commented."Voldemort touches one of them, and all their tattoos burn, and they know they've got to join him."

Hermione looked hesitant. "That is where I got the idea from."

Sasuke observed the coin closely. "Hn. Those tattoos sound similar to our ANBU tattoos."

"You have Dark Marks?" Ron exclaimed.

"Hn. Don't be ridiculous."

"Of course not, Ron," Naruto explained. She pulled up one of her sleeves to show her ANBU tattoo. "These tattoos signify our status as a member of ANBU. The Hokage, ANBU Commander, and ANBU Captains can channel chakra into their tattoo to summon their subordinates."

"ANBU?" Hermione asked, curious. "What is that?"

"A group of elite shinobi," Sasuke responded.

"Wow. You guys must be really good to be in ANBU," Ron commented.

"You bet! Sasuke-teme and I are the best! You didn't think that we wouldn't provide the best to a client like Dumbledore, did you?"

"Dobe."

"The best?" Hermione asked. "But you're so young."

Naruto groaned. "Not this again! We aren't too young. We've been trained for this. Gah. Ron's mom went on and on about the same thing."

Ron looked annoyed at this. "Hey, my mom was just worried! And you guys are really young. I doubt that you're that good."

Sasuke smirked. "Wrong, idiot. I'm an ANBU Captain. And the dobe," he said gesturing towards Naruto, "is ANBU Commander and the strongest shinobi in our village."

Ron crossed his arms. "Hmph." Then, his face lit up in excitement. "Hey, you guys should show us some of your techniques."

"Hn. Later. Curfew is approaching."

* * *

It was the first Quidditch match of the season. Gryffindor vs Slytherin. Naruto and Sasuke sat in the stands, on alert and watching the game. There was an extreme tension in the air. Gryffindor and Slytherin were the worst enemies. So far, it was going poorly. Ron was doing a pitiful job as keeper and the Slytherins were constantly taunting him for his failures.

Suddenly, Harry caught the snitch winning the game for Gryffindor. The stands erupted into cheers. The players landed. Naruto and Sasuke noted the close proximity of several Slytherin players to Harry. The tension between them increased.

Naruto and Sasuke glanced at each other and quickly made their way towards Harry. Naruto heard the conversation as they were approaching and saw the Weasely twins jump towards Malfoy in an attempt to attack him. However, they were quickly restrained. Naruto and Sasuke quickened their paced, weaving through the crowd even faster, wishing they could use their full speed.

Malfoy continued to talk, spewing insults at Harry and the Weaselys. Harry stiffened in anger and released his hold on George. Naruto recognized the intense anger on his face and knew he was going to attack Malfoy.

Naruto reached Harry just in time, Sasuke on her heals. She quickly pulled back Harry before he could attack Malfoy, while Sasuke restrained George. Both struggled furiously, but holding onto them was no problem for the shinobi.

"Harry! Calm down before you do something stupid," Naruto commanded.

"What do you think you're doing?" Madam Hooch had noticed them. Great. "Go to your Head of House's Office immediately!"

Naruto and Sasuke trailed behind Harry and George, following them to McGonagall's office. Long story short-Harry, Fred, and George received a lifelong ban from Quidditch and Umbridge was one happy woman. They whole time, Naruto had to resist the urge to just rip out her throat and end all of their problems. But, unfortunately, she wasn't a _physical_ danger. Naruto wondered once again why Sasuke just didn't let her kill Umbridge.

* * *

Hagrid was back. Harry, Ron, and Hermione snuck towards Hagrid's house underneath the invisibility cloak. The shinobi trailed them in the shadows, remaining hidden. Harry knocked on the door three times and the dog started barking. Hagrid quickly ushered them into his house and the shinobi stepped out of the shadows, making their presence known.

"Who are yeh?" he asked.

Harry glanced back to see the shinobi and surprise spread across his face. He had not thought that the shinobi had followed him. He supposed that he should have known better. There was no way that they would leave him alone. "They're fine, Hagrid," he said.

Hagrid stepped aside to allow the shinobi in and he close the door. He turned to Harry. "Who are they, Harry?" he asked, somewhat suspicious.

"My guards. Dumbledore hired them," he responded, slightly disgruntled. He still hated the idea of having guards follow him around everywhere.

"Yer the ninja then? Dumbledore mention'd somethin 'bout yeh." Naruto nodded in response.

The shinobi stood in a corner and listened to the conversation between the half-giant and the students. They didn't approve completely of Hagid telling them about his mission with the giants, but Hermione was right-with the way Hagid was acting, it was obvious what was going on.

Naruto pricked her ears. Someone was approaching. She sniffed the air. Ugh, She knew that sickly scent anywhere. Umbridge. "Umbridge is approaching," she said, interrupting their conversation. "You three, hide under your cloak. Hagrid, hide the evidence that other have been here."

Hagrid look confused but the three students obeyed immediately. After a moment of hesitation, Hagrid listened as well and began to clear away the evidence. Naruto and Sasuke simultaneously ran through a string of seals, casting a genjutsu over themselves. The genjutsu made anyone who glance in their direction instantly forget that they were there. It was fairly simple, but highly effective. Naruto sent out a quick chakra pulse signaling to one of her kage bunshin outside. The kage bunshin outside cast a jutsu to erase Harry, Ron, and Hermione's footprints. The kage bunshin then dispelled to indicate that the task was completed.

There was a knock on the door and Hagrid let Umbridge in. Hagrid was barely able to avoid all of the verbal traps that Umbridge laid out for him. She, however, eventually departed, obviously suspicious.

Hermione tried to warn Hagrid about the dangers of Umbridge but it didn't work. They eventually departed, returning to the Gryffindor common room.


	23. Chapter 22

Magic Shadows

Chapter 22

_**"Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze was here. Dattebayo!"**_

They were in the Forbidden Forest for their Care of Magical Creatures lesson and they were currently in a clearing waiting. There was a rustle of leaves that only Naruto and Sasuke heard and they angled their bodies in preparation. Out from the bushes several winged horses with black, leathery skin stepped out. Both of the shinobi relaxed. Harry, Neville, and a few other students watched warily as the skeletal horses appeared.

"Put yer hands up, who can see 'em?" Hagrid adressed the class. Harry, Neville, a Slytherin student, and the two shinobi raised their hands. Hagrid nodded and continued his lecture. He cleared up several misconceptions about thestrals and began to explain their significance and characteristics.

Meanwhile, Naruto had approached one of the thestrals and was calmly petting it. Naruto tilted her head as she sensed another approaching. Umbridge. Yuck. Sasuke also noticed the woman and frowned. He knew that she did not like half-breeds and she was going to try and fail Hagrid on his inspection.

Umbridge stepped into the clearing with her clipboard in hand. Naruto threw Sasuke a meaningful glance before standing up and making her way towards Umbridge. Sasuke smirked. Looks like Naruto was off to mess with the woman.

The blonde Jinchuuriki silently appeared behind Umbridge. The Ministry teacher hadn't noticed her.

"Hey, sensei."

Umbridge jumped, startled. Naruto grinned widely trying her best to appear innocent. "Hello, Miss Namikaze. I'll have to ask you not to distract me as I am hold ing an inspection." Umbridge smiled a fake smile as if daring Naruto to move against her.

Naruto internally sighed. It appeared that the woman needed to be reminded of her place. Naruto didn't respond but stayed next to her nonetheless.

"Hem, hem."

"Oh hello!" Hagrid greeted.

"You received the note I sent to your cabin this morning telling you that I would be inspecting your lesson?" she asked, making it sound as if Hagrid wasn't smart enough to understand her question. Naruto frowned in annoyance.

"Oh, yeah," Hagrid said, "We're doin' thestrals today-"

"I'm sorry? What did you say?" Umbridge asked.

"Hem, hem," Naruto said, mimicking Umbridge perfectly. Umbridge looked over at her surprised as did the rest of the class. "We are studying thestrals, sensei. I'm surprised that you are having such a difficult time hearing Hagrid-sensei, as I heard him very clearly. However, if you need help, I am more that willing to convey it to you since it seems that you have poor hearing." Naruto smiled her brightest smile.

Umbridge appeared not only startled, but displeased. She did not respond and Hagrid continued with his lesson. Umbridge turned to Naruto. "I appreciate your concern, Miss Namikaze, but your assistance is not needed. I suggest you no longer interfere."

"Oh? So you can make Hagrid-sensei look like a fool? I think not, Umbridge."

"Miss Namikaze! It is not you place to threaten me as I am a teacher as well as Hogwarts High Inquisitor. Leave or I will assign you more detentions."

Naruto grinned, her whisker marks and angled eyes giving her the appearance of a fox. "But, sensei, you know I love our time together in our detentions! Imagine if we were to have a detention alone, you knows what interesting things might occur?" Not very subtle, but it worked for Naruto. She currently didn't have the desire to be subtle with this woman. She planned on making it very clear that her meddling was not allowed.

"Are you threatening a teacher, Miss Namikaze?" Umbridge asked in an attempt to be threatening. It didn't work.

"Actually, yes. I am threatening you. And here I was thinking that I might have not been clear enough."

Umbridge paled. She opened her mouth but said nothing. She closed it looking unsure. She glared before turning around and stalking off towards a group of Slytherins. Naruto followed after her and appeared by her side. "Sensei, I suggest if you can't restrain yourself and grade fairly, you should leave."

Umbridge halted and whirled towards Naruto, glaring. "Miss Namikaze! Detention!" Several members of the class noticed the outburst and glanced away from the lesson. Sasuke watched the commotion for a distance and was greatly amused by Naruto's actions.

"It would be my pleasure, sensei," Naruto replied, not seeming bothered in the least.

* * *

It was time for her detention and Naruto was excited. This evening she was going to send a very clear message to Umbridge. Unfortunately she couldn't just kill her, but she could scare her. Hopefully it would keep her quiet for the next couple of months before Naruto had to go through the process all over again.

**Are you sure we can't kill her?**

'_No, Kurama. Dumbledore said no. I asked. He actually appeared somewhat worried that I would do it anyways_,' Naruto replied.

**What about Sasuke?**

'**He also has to follow Dumbledore's orders. However, he is know convinced that killing her would be best.**'

**I knew he would come around.** The fox sounded smug.

'_Yes, all powerful Kyuubi-sama._'

**Damn right, Kit.**

Naruto strolled into the classroom and seated herself at her desk. There were several pieces of parchment this time. Without even acknowledging Umbridge she immediately began to fill the sheets with small, neat writing.

**Hey, Kit. Let me take care of this one.**

'_Hmmm... Alright. But, remember: no bodily harm, no killing, nothing overly supernatural, and make sure you scare her good._'

Naruto closed her eyes and felt a tug at the back of her mind. Even though she could easily resist it, she didn't and let herself slip into the background of her mindscape. Kyuubi's red eyes blinked and he grinned, using Naruto's face. Time to have some fun.

Kyuubi quickly finished filling out the sheets of parchment and Umbridge watched in horror and her wrote faster and faster. Kyuubi set down the pen with a light clink and held up the sheets of parchment with a pleased look on his face. His face brightened with excitement and he began to fold one of the sheets. Kyuubi leaned over his project with concentration.

Kyuubi held up a large paper crane in front of Umbridge as if it was the greatest thing in the world. The bloody writing was smeared somewhat and the crane was covered in bloody fingerprints. He placed it on her desk and grinned.

"**Something to remember me by,**" he said, using Naruto's voice. "**Remember, behave yourself or there might be an accident.**"

Umbridge's face paled and her eyes widened in horror. Kyuubi then strolled over to Umbridge's office door and used the blood dripping off of his hand to write a message: **Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze was here. Dattebayo!**

Kyuubi then walked right out of the classroom without waiting to be dismissed.

* * *

It was the last DA meeting before Christmas break and Harry, Hermione, Ron, and the shinobi were in the Room of Requirement an hour early. However, this time the room was in the form of a forest with a small creek running through it.

Naruto and Sasuke's school robes were tossed aside and they were wearing their ANBU uniform and armor.

"I believe you guys wanted to see some of our abilities?" Naruto asked.

"You're really going to show us some of your techniques?" Hermione asked, excited.

"Yup. Teme and I are going to have a little spar," Naruto responded walking slightly away from the three students with Sasuke following her. They stopped and stood apart making sure that they were far enough away from the students.

"Rules, dobe?" Sasuke grunted looking bored.

"Hmm... well we don't want to hurt the bystanders and we can't be all bloody for the DA meeting so... No weapons, taijutsu and genjutsu allowed, and any ninjustu B rank and below and first to three hits wins."

"Hn."

Harry, Hermione, and Ron watched the spar in amazement. They were so fast and strong. And their justu were amazing. Sasuke landed the first hit with a solid kick to Naruto's mid-section and sent her flying into a tree. However, Naruto was able to quickly over take him when she landed two hits in a row in an amazing sequence of unpredictable taijutsu mixed with some wind jutsu. They continued to spar and the three Gryffindor students were astonished to find that the shinobi could walk on water. The spar ended when Naruto successfully tripped Sasuke and pinned him to the ground. Their audience gaped.


	24. Chapter 23

Magic Shadows

Chapter 23

_**"Who knew that bastard could be so reassuring?"**_

Sasuke transitioned from sleep to being awake without a sound. He was trained to not give any indication when regaining conciousness. He heard a shifting a struggling noise coming from the direction of Harry's bed.

Sasuke quickly appeared next to Harry's bed to see him struggling and having a nightmare. Sasuke sighed in exasperation before placing a hand on Harry's shoulder and attempting to shake him awake. It didn't work.

Sasuke's eye twitched with annoyance. "Harry! Wake up!" the shinobi exclaimed, shaking Harry's should more forcefully.

Harry jolted awake, breathing heavily and covered in sweat. Sasuke could see the panic apparent in his eyes.

The commotion had attracted the attention of the others in the room and they too had woken up. They tiredly sat up in bed trying to figure out what was going on.

"Ron," Harry panted. His face was pale and drawn tight and he looked like he was about to be sick. "Your dad's... been attacked."

"What?" asked Ron, not understanding.

"Your dad! He's been bitten, it's serious, there was blood everywhere..."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the exchanges. He could tell that Harry's wasn't lying and the boy was reacting as if it wasn't just a nightmare. Sasuke had been informed by Dumbledore that there might be a unique connection between the buy and Voldemort, but this was still unexpected. Sasuke noticed some of their roommates shooting weird looks towards Harry and decided it would be best to relocate this discussion.

"Harry, Ron. We are going to see Dumbledore. Get dressed." With that, Sasuke slipped on his shinobi sandals and exited the room.

Being a shinobi, even when asleep, Sasuke always wore appropriate attire for fighting. His normal sleepware consisted of the typical jounin pants and shirt.

As soon as the door closed behind Sasuke he shunshined to be right outside of the room that Naruto was staying in. He knocked lightly on the door and within a few seconds Naruto opened the door, wearing the same outfit that Sasuke was. Her long red and blonde hair was in a high ponytail and her ANBU sword was strapped to her back and her weapons pouch was on her waist.

"I have been notified by a kage bunshin, teme. I'll go straight to Dumbldore to explain the situation while you escort Harry and Ron," Naruto said as she stepped out of her room and close the door behind her.

"Hn." Sasuke shunshined back to outside of his room and waited for the others to exit. He didn't have to wait long before they came out dressed. He motioned for them to follow him and he proceeded to escort them to Dumbledore's office.

Sasuke entered the office with Ron and Harry in tow to see Naruto and Professor McGonagall standing next to Dumbledore. Ron and Harry blinked in surprise at the sight of the other shinobi and their Head of House.

"I understand that you have had a nightmare of sorts, Harry," Dumbledore said. "Could you please explain what happened."

Harry launched into a description of his nightmare and what had happened to Mr. Weasely. After asking a few questions about his dream, Dumbledore sent two of the former headmasters to check the ministry to confirm Harry's story. After confirmation, Dumbledore create a portkey and sent McGonagall to gather the rest of the Weasely children.

During the wait Dumbeldore looked towards Naruto. "What do you plan on doing?" he asked.

"Sasuke will accompany the children to Grimmuald Palace and I will stay here to keep our cover as students. Until the break ends I will use a henged kage bunshin posed as Sasuke to make sure no one is suspicious."

Dumbledore nodded his assent. McGonagall arrived with the rest of the children and they all gathered around the portkey along with Sasuke. They disappeared in a flash.

* * *

Sasuke along with several aurors was escorting the Weasely's and Harry to the hospital. Sasuke had henged into a middle-aged wizard with a boring and normal appearance.

Sasuke was currently leaning against the wall outside of Mr. Weasely's hospital room and watching over the Weasely children and Harry. They were currently listening to the conversation going on inside the room through the usage of Extendable Ears. Sasuke made no effort to stop them. He was of the opinion that the wizards should know better than to discuss sensitive information in a place where they could be overheard easily. He, of course, had chakra enhanced hearing and did not need any assistance is listening in on the conversation.

Sasuke saw Harry pale and look horrified when the wizards within the room mentioned the possibility of Harry being possessed. Personally, Sasuke thought it was highly unlikely.

"Harry," Sasuke said, catching Harry's attention. "It is unlikely that you were possessed. You did not leave the room and I felt no outside presence influencing you."

Harry looked slightly relieved at hearing Sasuke's explanation. The others looked startled at Sasuke's words. They had never heard him say so much at once. He usually just Hn'd or glared. Who knew that bastard could be so reassuring?

* * *

"It appears that the connection I forged with Potter during my rebirth is stronger than I first thought," Voldemort mused.

"And your plan?" Orochimaru asked.

"I plan to use our connection to lure the boy out of Hogwarts. Not only will he be away from safety, but I could possibly gain access to the prophecy in the process."

"Hmm... Unfortunately, it is unlikely that will happen. Naruto-chan and Sasuke-kun will never let Harry leave Hogwarts grounds.

"In fact, it is likely that your connection and the possible influence that you could have over Harry has already been discovered by them. We will have to formulate a different plan."

Voldemort looked displeased with the idea that his plan was not going to work. Nonetheless, he asked, "Which is?"

"Kukuku... We might have to take a more direct approach to get what we want. However, first, I think I need to remind Sasuke-kun just who his master is..."

* * *

The next morning, Hermione arrived with Naruto escorting her. Hermione immediately went to catch up with her friends while Naruto signaled to Sasuke to follow her up to their room.

"How have things been, teme?" Naruto asked.

"Hn. Fine, dobe. It appears that Weasely-san will recover. Initially, Harry seemed to have some fears that he was being possessed by Voldemort, however, I assured him that it was unlikely. Also, Sirius seems pleased that everyone will be staying for the holidays," Sasuke reported.

"Do you think that Harry is completely reassured?"

Sasuke shook his head. "Even though I laid out the facts very clearly he doesn't trust me completely so it seems unlikely that I removed all of his fears."

Naruto frowned. "I will talk to him then. Also, Stag stopped by yesterday to collect his instructions as well as my report."

"Hn."

"He brought a message from Baa-chan. She says that there was been no indication at all whatsoever that Oro-teme is alive. She says she sent a team into Oto no Kuni and that there was no evidence in a shift of actions." Naruto scowled, deep in thought. "It makes me wonder if he found a way into the wizarding world already."

Sasuke didn't respond, but from the look on his face, Naruto could see that he was deep in thought. Suddenly, Naruto's face brightened. She had come to a realization.

"Hey, teme? Guess what?" she asked, a grin growing on her face. Sasuke shot her a glance clearly indicating that he had no plan of responding. Ignoring Sasuke's apparent lack of interest, Naruto plowed on. "You know we aren't at Hogwarts anymore... so that means, no more gender separate rooms." Naruto smiled and dazed look coming across her face. "You know its been a while since we have had any decent alone time..."

Sasuke smirked at the implication. He locked the door and ran through a series of seals and places a silencing jutsu on the room. "You know, dobe. You're right." He placed a quick kiss on her lips before pushing her down onto the bed.


	25. Chapter 24

Magic Shadows

Chapter 24

_**"Thick streams of black ink dripped from the seal and onto the ground in a manner very similar to blood."**_

Sasuke observed from a corner, Harry's first occlumency lesson with Snape. It appeared as if Harry had very little talent for the subject. Although, Sasuke had to admit, that Snape was not a very good teacher when it came to assisting Harry.

"What's in the Department of Mysteries?" Harry asked Snape. Sasuke saw Snape tense slightly at this question. He frowned when he noticed how poorly Snape was hiding his reaction. At this rate, Harry and his friends were going to start the snooping that were so well-known for. They might as well just make then part of the Order of the Phoenix with how good their detective skills were.

When they reached the end of the lesson, Snape dismissed Harry. "Could you please stay behind, Mr. Uchiha?" Snape asked. Sasuke nodded his assent and Harry gave his a look of suspicion before exiting Snape's office.

Snape studied Sasuke as if waiting for him to say something. Sasuke, however, did not give Snape the pleasure of breaking.

"Has there been any indication from Potter before tonight that he had any idea of the significance of the Department of Mysteries?" Snape sneered.

"No."

"Then how come he seems to know so much? It seems as if you and your partner have been revealing the Order's plans."

"Hn. If you were listening to Harry, he explained how he knew about the Department of Mysteries," said Sasuke, revealing no emotion.

"Oh? And you are sure that you have revealed nothing?"

"Harry and his friend don't even know that we are a part of the Order. All they know is that we were hired to guard Harry."

Snape seemed dissatisfied with Sasuke's explanation, but nodded anyways. "Very well, you are dismissed." Sasuke didn't bother to respond and left the room silently.

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto looked at the Daily Prophet with distaste.

"Voldemort appears to be gaining power rapidly," Sasuke commented.

"Yeah... Although something doesn't seem quite right. Voldemort may be powerful, but he shouldn't have enough power to break into Azkaban," Naruto said.

"You think he had help?"

"Yeah. Probably from a certain snake bastard."

"Hn. Troublesome."

"Teme! Don't go all Shikamaru on me! You're way to stuck up to pull that off!" Naruto's exclamation had drawn the attention of several Gryffindors around them at breakfast. For the most part, they were used to the arguments between the insane shinobi, however, most aside from Harry, Ron, and Hermione, had been spared for the most part.

"Dobe."

"Teme!"

"Idiot."

"Bastard!"

"Moron."

"Asshole!"

"Loser."

"Uptight Uchiha!"

"Fox."

"Snake!"

"Pervert."

"Sound Slave! And pervert isn't really an insult. You seen to forget who my teacher was." Naruto grinned. She had won this round.

"Hn." What a sore loser.

* * *

They were at yet another DA meeting. And this time, they were working on Boggarts. How Harry got his hand on a Boggart, no one knew. And they weren't going to ask. So far, it was going very well and most of the club members were successfully turning the Boggart into something hilarious.

The shinobi were in a corner, reluctant to participate for once. Shinobi were good with hidding their emotions and dealing with scaring things, but a lot of what they dealt with was not something the wizards or witched were experienced against. Also, the shinobi didn't know what their biggest fear was. They had some idea as to what it might be, but they didn't know for sure.

Naruto knew that the Boggart could turn into a lot of things. A couple of years a ago she would have said that the Boggart would have turned into the Kyuubi or an Akatsuki member. However, a lot of her greatest enemies were dead. And currently, she was no longer afraid of Kyuubi.

Sasuke too had a lot of fears that the Boggart could turn into. However, like Naruto, a lot of his enemies were dead. He briefly thought of Orochimaru, but Sasuke wasn't afraid of Orochimaru. Sasuke just hated him.

So they hung back, planning on not participating in this exercise. Harry noticed them hanging back but made to effort to bring them forward. He had guessed at some of their reason for hanging back and he decided he didn't need his DA members traumatized.

As curfew approached, Harry dismissed the class. However, he, Ron, and Hermione hung back. The shinobi waited with them. When the Room of Requirement had cleared, Harry turned towards the shinobi.

"Do you want to have a try against the Boggart?" he asked. Harry was curious as to what the greatest fears of such powerful people could be.

Naruto looked unsure. She looked over to Sasuke to seem his face blank. "That might not be a good idea, Harry. We don't know what our Boggart would turn into."

Harry was not deterred. "That's why I waited until the end of the meeting."

Naruto nodded. The likelihood of danger to students had decreased. Plus, Naruto wanted to face her fear.

"Hn. I'll go first."

Naruto seemed slightly surprised, but allowed Sasuke to approach the cabinet in which the Boggart was contained. Harry flicked his wand opening the door of the cabinet.

Sasuke stiffened as we waited for the Boggart to make its appearance. His eyes widened as the Boggart stepped out. The Boggart had taken the form of Naruto. She wore the traditional Jounin uniform, but it was in tatters, revealing much of her legs and stomach. There were cuts and blood dripping all along her body. On her stomach, her shiki fuujin seal was prominent on her stomach. The Naruto-boggart stepped forward with blank eyes and red youki began to seep out of her eyes, mouth, and ears. The seal darkened in color before beginning to unravel. Thick streams of black ink dripped from the seal and onto the ground in a manner very similar to blood. The Naruto-boggart fell to its knees, struggling to remain standing, struggling to remain alive.

Sasuke shook his head, regaining his senses and raised his wand. He shouted the spell and with a pop the Boggart was transformed. In its place stood a happy Naruto, dressed in a bright 'kill-me-orange' and black jumpsuit.

Sasuke glanced towards Naruto to see her reaction. She gave no indication that she felt anything. Naruto stepped forward toward the Boggart. "We'll talk after my turn, teme," she said. Naruto stepped in front of the Boggart.

With a pop the Boggart transformed once again. This time it was in the form of Sasuke. For the most part he appeared normal, however, Sasuke stiffened once he noticed the attire the Boggart was wearing. It was the same outfit he wore when we was with Orochimaru. The Sasuke-boggart took a step forward, sharingan active. The sharingan swirled into its Mangekyou form and black marks began to spread across its skin originating from its shoulder. Soon, the black marks covered its skin, tinting it s dark brown and the Sasuke-boggart's hair lengthened and turned a whitish grey color. A black cross appeared on the bridge of its nose and its lips darkened, and sharp fang-like teeth could be seen poking out beneath its upper lip. From Sasuke-boggart's back, a pair of huge leathery wings in the shape of hands sprouted, finishing off the sinister look.

Sasuke's eyes widened. Was he Naruto's biggest fear? Or the monster he would be? Naruto raised her wand, shouting the incantation, and with a pop the boggart returned to its orignal form of Sasuke. However, this Sasuke-boggart was clad in its ANBU uniform with its mask on its hip and its ANBU tattoo proudly on display. With another flick of her wand, the boggart was forced back into its cabinet and it was locked shut.

"Let's talk, teme."

The Gryffindor trio was frozen from what they had seen. It appeared as if the shinobi were afraid with each other. And what horrifying fears! What was wrong with Naruto were it would appear as if she were dying and in so much pain? Harry had an idea that it was related to what she was. What was it she had called herself. A Jinchuuriki. A demon container. And Sasuke-what made him transform into such a monster? What gave him that insane, evil look in his eye that made Naruto so afraid.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "Are you afraid of me, dobe? The monster I was. Do you think that I would ever do that again. To you?"

"No, Sasuke! I am afraid of what Orochimaru did to you all of those years ago. I am afraid that he will take you away from me," Naruto responded. She needed Sasuke to understand that she wasn't afraid of him-just afraid of losing him.

"Naruto, that will never happen again. I was stupid and the curse mark is gone. I won't ever leave again," he swore.

"What are you afraid of happening to me? You know that I will not die that easily and Kurama will not force his way out," Naruto wondered. It looked like to her that the boggart was going through an extraction. But, Akatsuki was gone.

Sasuke frowned. "When I was with Orochimaru, he always had wanted to capture a Jinchuuriki for his experiments. He claimed that they were 'more resilient.' Once he gained control of the sharingan, he had planned to perform an extraction so that way he could have control of his very own bijuu.

"When Orochimaru was in Akatsuki, we learned how to perform an extraction also the secret that the sharingan could control the bijuu. He wanted to use the power of the bijuu in an attempt to power a justu that would find him immortality."

Naruto frowned at this revelation. "And you are especially worried about me since I am one of the few remaining Jinchuuriki."

"Hn."

Naruto smirked. "Well don't you worry because Oro-pedo isn't getting a hold of me that easily."

"Dobe."

"Teme!"


	26. Chapter 25

Magic Shadows

Chapter 25

_**"Sasuke jolted awake with a cry of pain, clutching his shoulder."**_

It was early Saturday morning, and Naruto and Sasuke were in the common room, while most of the other Gryffindors were sleeping in. Naruto was once again reading her scroll. Although, this time she had out a blank scroll next to it and appeared to be writing out something.

"I think that I almost have it, teme!" Naruto exclaimed, as she finished writing on the scroll with a flourish. "I just need to start testing parts of the jutsu to make sure it doesn't kill be on my first try."

"Reassuring."

"Don't worry. I don't die easily."

Naruto looked over the scroll, studying it and making any mistake. Suddenly, there was a poof of smoke and a small, red fox appeared.

"_Naruto-sama. There are intruders entering through the Forbidden Forest! It appears that they are shinobi._"

"_Akagitsune, I need you to inform Dumbledore-san of what is happening. Have him evacuate the students towards the Great Hall. After that, keep a close eye on Harry,_" Naruto ordered. The fox disappeared in a poof of smoke, off to deliver its orders. Naruto quickly rolled up her scroll and pulled out another one from her weapons pouch. Sasuke did the same and they both changed into their ANBU uniforms, and slid their masks on.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu." Two clones appeared next to Naruto. "I need one of you to henge into Sasuke and I need both of you to stay with Harry. If he is in any danger, I need you to either send out a chakra pulse, or dispel."

With a quick shunshin the armor clad shinobi appeared at the edge of the forbidden forest. They entered the forest and took to the trees, heading towards the faint sources of chakra that they could sense. Naruto sent out a kage bunshin to scout out the enemy.

"There are ten enemies. They appear to be Oto shinobi. It is likely that they are Orochimaru's. Watch out for any curse seals."

Sasuke nodded, indicating he understood. He smirked. "You get five, I get five?" he asked.

"Sure, teme." With that, they approached the Oto shinobi. They were easily able to take down one each before they were noticed. For the most part, the fight was not too difficult, and the ANBU sustained only light injuries.

Soon, only two were left. One of the Oto shinobi tossed, a bloodied kunai to the other and stepped forward, on guard. "Go report to Orochimaru-sama," he shouted. "I'll hold them off." The one holding the kunai disappeared with a whoosh and Naruto quickly beheaded the last Oto shinobi. Sasuke took off after the one that retreated.

Naruto gathered the bodies of the enemy shinobi and set them on fire with a katon jutsu. Sasuke reappeared moments later. "He got away," he said.

Naruto groaned. "Teme!"

"Hn."

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke appeared in Dumbledore's office, still wearing their bloodied armor.

"We dealt with the enemy. Nine dead. One got away," Naruto reported.

Dumbledore frowned. "Your fox summon said that they were shinobi. Any reason as to why they attacked?"

"They were sent by a man named Orochimaru. It is a possibility that he has allied himself with Voldemort," Sasuke stated.

"How likely?"

"It depends on how desperate Orochimaru is. He kind of is obsessed with Sasuke. If he thought he would be able to gain access to Sasuke-teme more easily, then he wouldn't hesitate to ally himself with Voldemort." Naruto proceeded to outline basic information about Orochimaru and his goals. Dumbledore appeared deep in thought, absorbing the information.

"Very well. I shall release the students from the Great Hall and inform the Order of the Phoenix of this new threat. You are excused."

"Hai, Dumbledore-san."

* * *

With a poof of smoke, an Oto shinobi appeared before Orochimaru and Voldemort. "Orochimaru-sama," he reported, "our mission was successful. However, I am the only one remaining alive." He pulled the bloodied kunai out from his weapons pouch and presented it to Orochimaru with a bow.

"Kukuku. And you are sure that this is Sasuke-kun's blood?" Orochimaru asked.

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama. I saw him get cut with this kunai with my own eyes."

"Very well. You are dismissed."

Orochimaru pulled out a scroll with an intricate seal and rolled it on a nearby table. Voldemort watched in interested.

"And what exactly will happen now that you have obtained the blood that you wanted?" Voldemort asked.

"Well, you see, Sasuke-kun used to have one of my curse seals, which in a way bound me to him. However, is brother removed it from him. But, they type of curse seal that Sasuke had was incredibly powerful in that it was a heaven curse seal.

"Within this curse seal was a part of my soul. Even with the curse seal removed, a part of my soul is still intertwined within Sasuke. It is very weak and almost useless, however, I can use the connection to place another curse seal on Sasuke without needing to be in close proximity to him"

"I see," Voldemort commented.

Orochimaru proceeded to place the kunai on the center of the scroll, over the kanji 'chi' (blood). He then began weaving seals. Nezumi. Ushi. Tora. Hebi. Ushi. Tori. Hebi. "Fuuinjutsu: Yami no chi (Sealing Jutsu: Dark Blood)!"

* * *

Sasuke jolted awake with a cry of pain, clutching his shoulder. The others in his room awoke at the shout and looked around in confusion. Sasuke stumbled out of the room and disappeared in a shunshin. He appeared in Dumbledore's office, startling the man out of his late night reading.

Sasuke created a kage bunshin. "Get Naruto," he ordered.

"Sasuke? What is wrong?" Dumbledore asked. Sasuke didn't respond as Sasuke kneeled on the ground, trying not to shout out in pain. Dumbledore watched as black marks began to spread across Sasuke's face, partially covering his neck and face.

Naruto appeared, with a look of worry on her face, and rushed over to Sasuke. "Sasuke! What's wrong?" She gasped as she noticed the blakc marks spreading across Sasuke's skin. "Fuck!" she cursed. She quickly pulled out a container of ink from her weapons pouch. She opened the container and bit her thumb, allowing blood to trickle into the ink. Tori. Inu. Saru. The ink glowed red before returning to its normal black color.

"Sasuke, I need you to concentrate," she said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I need the curse seal to recede before I can place a seal." The marks slowly began to recede before disappearing entirely. Naruto took out a kunai and cut off Sasuke's shirt, revealing the heaven curse seal.

Naruto quickly began to drawn an intricate seal around the mark with a series of runes and kanji spiraling out from it and trailing along Sasuke's body. Dumbledore watched in silence and curiosity at the process. After finishing Naruto set down her supplies. Inu. Usagi. Hebi. Tori. Tora. Hebi. "Fuuinjutsu: kokoro to karada no mamori (Sealing Jutsu: Mind and Body Protection)!" The runes and kanji were drawn into the main seal with a glow, which solidified around the heaven curse seal.

"Sasuke? How are you doing?" Naruto asked.

"Better. What seal did you place? Is it the same as Kakashi's?" he asked, now sitting up. Dumbledore made a chair appear with a wave of his wand and Naruto helped Sasuke sit in it.

"No. It is a bit stronger. It relies on both your chakra and your will. Your chakra feed the seal preventing the curse seal from tainting you body, and you will prevents it from tainting you mind," she explained.

"Hn. Where did you learn such complex fuuinjutsu?"

Naruto smirked. "You don't deal with ero-sennin as long as I have without learning fuuinjutsu. I forced the pervert to start teaching me shortly after the war started."

"What is this curse seal that Sasuke has, if I might ask?" questioned Dumbledore. Naruto gave a rundown version of its effects and purpose and explain how it was related to Orochimaru.

"I see. It won't be a problem, then?"

"No, Dumbledore-san. I have it sealed off." Dumbledore nodded and the shinobi disappeared, returning to bed.


	27. Chapter 26

Magic Shadows

Chapter 26

_**"If power won't work, then his love of the little fox will be his downfall."**_

It was Valentine's Day and there was another trip to Hogmeade. Naruto and Sasuke were outside of Madam Puddifoot's watching Harry and Cho's date. It may have been rainging, but they refused to enter that ridiculous establishment. They could watch Harry just fine from outside.

"Harry isn't doing a very good job, is he?" Naruto commented, amused. The Cho girl was really going at it. It was like she was a waterfall.

"Hn."

Cho stormed out of the coffee shop and Harry followed a couple of minutes later, muttering angrily about the woes of women. He turned in the direction of the Three Broomsticks and began to make his way over, sloshing through the rain. He entered the Three Broomsticks with Naruto and Sasuke following close behind. Harry showed no reaction at their appearance and the fact that they were following him. He sort of expected it.

After speaking with Hagrid briefly, Harry made his way over to the table where Hermione was sitting with Luna Lovegood and Rita Skeeter. Harry and the shinobi sat down.

The shinobi gave no reaction at the badgering of Rita towards Harry and the ridiculous things that she was spouting of. Rita seemed to have an unusual fixation on making the lives of people horrible.

"So, who are these two?" Rita asked, gesturing towards Sasuke and Naruto. "Is this lovely lady possibly a girlfriend of Harry?"

"It's none of your business who they are," Hermione promptly responded. Hermione proceeded to explain what she wanted from Rita, and the reporter reluctantly agreed. And so began the interview of one Harry Potter.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke watched as Harry received a copy of the Quibbler from Luna Lovegood. That was quick. It didn't take very long to get it published.

Both of the shinobi tensed as Harry and his friends began going through letters and reading them.

"Harry," Naruto said, "that may not be the best idea. You don't know what could be in those letters. Especially since people who don't agree with you might send you something dangerous."

Sasuke watched as Umbridge cautiously approached the table. Both him and Naruto watched the conversation in silence. Umbridge looked absolutely livid. The magazine shook in her fingers. She glanced at Naruto uncertainly before her face hardened.

"There will be no more Hogsmeade trips for you, Mr. Potter. Fifty points from Gryffindor and..." she trailed of as she noticed Naruto move closer to Harry and drape an arm over his shoulders. "And I will be reporting to the Headmaster about your constant lies!"

* * *

Sasuke smirked and Naruto grinned as they gazed at the new Educational Decree.

"Hn. Stupid."

"I know, Sasuke-teme. Stupid woman doesn't know what she has done," Naruto said agreeing. "Now, illegal or not, every student in the school will read that magazine." She laughed, very much enjoying the mistake that Umbridge had made.

* * *

Harry had just fallen asleep and he was dreaming of being in a dark room. Across from his sat a man with long, black hair and pale, white skin. He had oddly shapes golden eyes.

"Orochimaru," Harry heard his voice say. "How are you going to get rid of the shinobi?"

"Kukuku... Let's just say that I wouldn't be surprised if Sasuke-kun joined us soon. And his little pet fox is never far behind."

"You are sure of this?"

"Yes. Sasuke-kun has always had a thirst for power and I can offer him this. And Naruto-chan will follow Sasuke-kun to the ends of the earth to either save him or follow him."

"And if it doesn't work?"

"I could always give Sasuke-kun a little bit of... incentive?"

"Incentive?"

"If power won't work, then his love of the little fox will be his downfall."

"And then?"

"There will be no one protecting Hogwarts and my oto shinobi will assist you in capturing Harry-kun."

"Very well, I must go deal with Rookwood..."

* * *

Harry woke up panting in his bed; Sasuke was standing right next to him.

"Was it another dream, Harry?" he asked.

Harry nodded and explained his dream. However, he left out the conversation about Orochimaru. It had sounded to him like Sasuke would easily betray them for power and Harry didn't completely trust him.

Sasuke sighed with annoyance. Something needed to be done about Voldemort's connection to Harry's mind. "We are going to go see Naruto," he decided.

"Right now?" It was the middle of the night.

"Yes, she'll meet us in the common room."

Harry reluctantly followed Sasuke down to the common room. Naruto was already sitting in one of the chairs in the corner of the room. Harry didn't even bother asking how she knew to be there.

"Can you close off his mind from Voldemort, dobe?"

"Maybe. I'll need to inspect what type of breach it is first. I'll need Kurama's help. I'm no Yamanaka." Naruto stood from her chair and approached Harry. "Harry, I'm going to examine your mind to see if I can block Voldemort off." Naruto place her hand on Harry's temples and extended a tendril of chakra.

_'Kurama? Can you examine his mind for me?'_ Naruto asked.

**Sure, kit.** A moment later, Kurama had finished examining Harry's mind. **It looks like the connection is similar to that on a curse seal. That scar contains a portion of Voldemort's soul.**

_'So a seal similar to the one I place on Sasuke should work?'_

**Yes. However, it won't have to be around his scar since it isn't as powerful as a curse seal. I doubt the kid wants a seal in the middle of his forehead.**

Naruto quickly explained what was wrong within Harry's mind and explain that she could seal it off.

"We should probably inform Snape as well since Dumbledore-san is not currently at the school," Sasuke said. "Aside from Dumbledore-san, he is the only one experience with the nature of the mind."

"Good point, Sasuke-teme."

Naruto grabbed a hold of Harry and they shunshined to the dungeons. They stood in front of a dark, wood door. Naruto knocked sharply, the noise ringing through the hallway. After a minute, the door opened to reveal a very pissed off Snape.

"What?" he hissed with his eyes narrowed in a glare.

"Let's take this inside, Snape-sensei," Naruto said as she pushed her way through the door. The entered into a small sitting room. "We have found a way to block Harry's mind from Voldemort's influence. Since Dumbledore-san is not here, you will be our witness and you can examine Harry's mind. You are the only other capable." "And how exactly with you prevent the Dark Lord from looking into Harry's mind?" he asked.

"I will place a seal." Snape raised an eyebrow in question since he didn't know what a seal was. Naruto didn't bother to explain. She push Harry into one of the chairs.

"Harry, where do you want me to place the seal?" she asked as she began to remove the supplies necessary for the sealing.

"I dunno. What does it look like?" he asked.

"Teme, show him," Naruto commanded. Sasuke rolled his eyes, but obeyed. He pulled his shirt off and angled his body towards Harry so he could see the curse seal. "It will look like the ring around Sasuke's mark," Naruto explain. Snape watched in silence.

"Ummm... Well I guess could you have it on my arm or wrist?" he asked.

Naruto nodded. "Remove your shirt," she commanded. Harry looked uncertain but listened nonetheless. Naruto mixed her blood with the ink and weaved a series of seals. Tori. Inu. Saru. She then began to write kanji and seals along Harry's arms and chest. All the ruins led to his wrist were the wrapped around creating a pattern. From a distance it would probably look like a bracelet.

Inu. Usagi. Hebi. Tori. Tora. Hebi. "Fuuinjutsu: kokoro to karada no mamori (Sealing Jutsu: Mind and Body Protection)!" The runes and kanji were drawn into the seal around Harry's wrist.

Harry examined his wrist with interest after he placed his shirt back on. Snape then stalked forwards with his wand in hand.

"I will attempt to enter your mind, Potter. _Legilimens!_" Snape casted. Harry tensed. After a moment Snape blinked and lowered his wand. Harry looked up in surprise. "It works. No more Occlumency lessons for you," Snape grudgingly stated. "Now, get out."


	28. Chapter 27

Magic Shadows

Chapter 27

_**"Your arrival caused a ripple in the skies."**_

Naruto wandered around the new divination classroom in awe. It was just like a forest. She loved it. Sasuke sat, leaning against a tree. Naruto joined him and laid down, placing her head in his lap.

It seemed that since Umbridge was having a difficult time taking out her frustrations on the students, she had went after the teachers. Naruto had a feeling that Umbridge would go after Hagrid next.

Firenze stood in the center of the room observing the entrance of the students. After everyone had gathered, he began his lecture. Both Naruto and Sasuke thought he was a much better teacher than Trelawney. Much more objective.

The bell rang, signalling the end of the class period. "Harry Potter, a word, please," Firenze called.

Ron, Naruto, and Sasuke stayed as Firenze gave his warming. After the warning, Firenze turned his sharp, blue eyes towards that shinobi.

"Your arrival caused a ripple in the skies," he said.

Naruto was curious about what the centaurs could have seen. "What clues revealed this?"

"I cannot reveal all of the secrets of the centaurs, but the skies and fires told us of a female, more fox than human..."

"Hmph. Sure you can't tell us more? Knowing something could help," Naruto said.

Firenze looked amused at Naruto's reaction. "Beware of the white snake," he said.

"Hn. We already are," Sasuke said.

They turned to exit the classroom. As they were walking through the hallway, Ron turned to Naruto curious. "More fox than human?" he asked.

Naruto turned to Harry. "I'm honestly surprised that you didn't tell them," she said. "Especially after the boggart incident."

"It seemed like something you wouldn't want everyone to know. And I didn't need them jumping to conclusions," he responded.

"Hn."

Harry looked at Sasuke in annoyance, not understanding. Naruto rushed to translate the grunt. "He agreed with your actions," she explained. "Isn't that right, teme? Thankfully I can understand the various 'Hns' you spout out and save your ass."

"Tell us what?" Ron asked still confused.

"We can explain later, when there are less ears to listen," Naruto said, ending the conversation.

Hermione and Ron were waiting in the common room so that they could ambush Harry.

* * *

"Harry," Hermione called, "we need to talk about what Ron said he heard."

Harry frowned. He didn't really want to explain everything.

Naruto and Sasuke appeared out of no where. "Don't tell me you were going to talk without us?" Naruto asked, pouting.

"It depends. Are you going to tell us anything?" Ron demanded.

"Hn. Maybe."

"Let's go find an empty classroom where we can talk," Naruto suggested.

Naruto and Sasuke led the way out of the common room and searched the castle for an empty classroom. They were pulled inside and Sasuke placed a privacy jutsu on the room.

"Where to begin?" Naruto asked. "Harry how much have you told them about the night we arrived?"

"Just the basics. You arrived, you were my guards."

"Hmmm... well, I don't want them to jump to conclusion and hate me," she said frowning.

"What is your opinion of Lupin-san?" Sasuke suddenly asked, directing his question towards Ron and Hermione. "You know that he is a werewolf, correct?"

Hermione nodded. "We don't have a problem with Professor Lupin," she said. "We trust him."

Ron nodded his head vigorously in agreement. "Yeah, we was the best DADA teacher we have ever had."

"Why does it matter what they think about Professor Lupin?" Harry asked, confused.

"Hn. You explain, dobe."

"Well, I may not be a werewolf like Lupin-san, but my situation has led me to be treated much the same way he has been. Humans fear what they do not understand," Naruto stated frowning.

"And you are not human?" Hermione asked hesitantly.

"Not entirely." Naruto went on to explain the basics of a Jinchuuriki and how others generally treated them.

"That's horrible!" Hermione exclaimed. "So your a Jinchuuriki? What was it Ron said about a fox, though?"

"I contain a fox demon. He isn't that bad compared to the others. Shukaku, the one tail sand raccoon, is a nightmare."

"Well, your in control so I don't see a problem," Hermione said. Internally, Naruto sighed in relief. Good. She didn't hate them.

"Yeah, Naruto. Just don't kill us or attack us and you'll be fine," Ron said.

* * *

They were in the Room of Requirement once again for another DA lesson. They were working on Patronuses and Harry was explaining the theory.

"You have to think of a really happy memory and then say expecto patronum," he explained. They various club members began to practice the spell with varying degrees of success.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other in confusion. Something really happy? That might be a bit difficult. They started thinking of a memory that might work.

Harry noticed the difficulty they were having, but decided to leave them for a little longer. They probably just needed some time to think.

Naruto scrunched up her face in concentration and Sasuke watched expectantly. "Expecto patronum," she recited. Nothing happened. Naruto pouted in disappointment. "I guess it wasn't happy enough," she observed. "How about you give it a try, teme?" she asked, looking at Sasuke who hadn't made a single attempt.

Sasuke frowned and didn't do anything. "Hn. I can't think of anything," he admitted.

Naruto frowned, thinking. Harry approached them cautiously. "Do you guys want help?" he asked.

Naruto looked towards him. "Sure."

"Hn."

"Well, Patronuses take the form of an animal that acts as a guardian. For example, mine takes the form of a Stag which was my father's animagus form. So it is like my father is protecting me when I use the spell. You guys should try think of a happy memory with someone you considered a protector," he explained.

Both of the shinobi were deep in thought. Sasuke grasped his wand tightly and lifted it and said the incantation. "Expecto Patronum." A wisp of silver fell from the tip of his wand and twisted onto the ground into the shape of a weasel. "Hn," he stated smirking.

"Itachi? Really, Sasuke? I mean we was a great person and all, but I though because of the circumstances you would still hold a grudge," Naruto said.

"Who it Itachi?" Harry asked confused.

"His brother. Itachi means weasel in our language," Naruto said shortly.

"He gave up everything for me," Sasuke said. "I thought it appropriate." He didn't explain further. "Your turn," he said looking at Naruto.

Naruto frowned. "I don't have anyone like that. Friends? Yes. A protector? No. I have always been on my own and protecting myself."

"How about Sandaime?"

"No. There was only so much he could do. We tried to help and kept me away from Danzo, but never really protected me."

"Kurama?"

"More of a friend. And he never protected me really. Just healed me."

"What about your parents?"

Naruto looked deep in though. "Maybe. They gave up their lives for me and the whole village, but I don't really know them that well."

"You only need one memory, dobe."

Naruto concentrated and whispered, "Expecto Patronum." Her wand tip glowed and a silver cheeteh lept from it and onto the ground. Its huge form prowled majestically around Naruto and eyed Sasuke in an assessing many.

"Yellow flash?" Sasuke asked eyeing the cheetah.

"Uh-huh. I guess it make sense. Fast, powerful, intelligent. That was all my dad. I could tell even though I only met him once."

"Hn."


End file.
